Do you have an answer?
by humancompany
Summary: Snape asks something of hermione that will change their lives for ever.
1. The Asking

**Hey there everybody! **

**Please don't kill me for the HUGE gap between the chapters on the last story. (Clubbing)**

**But I have had this story bouncing about my head for a while and if I don't get it out I may pop!**

**Lol**

**Okay well read and enjoy. **

**Oh, not sure how long this is going to be, so may split it into other chapters. Let me know if it's worth carrying on with.**

Why was he doing this! He didn't have to do this! Who was he kidding, he needed to do this.

Taking a deep breathe, he knocked on the door. After a couple of moments he knocked again. Still nothing.

This was just great. He plucked up the courage to do this and she wasn't even home!

Growling he turned to leave but stopped. There was a silver panel in the wall to his right. There was a line of buttons going down, all with labels next to them. Leaning closer he read the names.

Louise Taylor.

Kevin Smith.

Clare Watson.

And then the name he had been looking for…Hermione Granger.

Well at least he knew she lived here.

Then he frowned, she shared her home with a lot of people. Dumbledore had told him she had a little flat. But it must be large if she shared with so many people.

Right well he should press one of the buttons. But which one.

Damn it, he hated being out of the wizard world. He never knew what to do, never knew what to say. Bloody Muggles, they don't make it easy either.

Sighing again, he decided to press the button next to her name. It made more sense than the other ones. Why he was bothering he didn't know. He had already knocked on the door and she hadn't answered. In fact all of the people in the house were out. Strange.

Pressing the button he waited, what for…he had no idea.

He started when the silver panel made a series of static noises, then an unclear voice said.

"Hello?"

What did he do now! The silver panel was talking to him!

"Hello." He said back.

"Who is this?" the silver panel asked.

"That is none of your business." He snapped.

"Hey mister, you pressed my button." Then the voice stopped but there was a big sigh. "Ron if this is you again; I will hex you into next Tuesday!"

"Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Duh!" came the reply.

How dare she speak to him like that, who does she think she is! She may not be his student but he is still a professor and she should show respect.

"Miss Granger, I would ask you not to speak to me in that tone of voice."

There was nothing, no voice, no sighing, no static…nothing.

"Pro…professor?" came a tentative whisper.

That's better, much better.

"I have knocked on the door but nobody answered. Would you kindly let me in so that I don't look like a muggle."

A loud buzzing noise seemed to come from nowhere, then a number of clicks, then nothing. The door didn't open and she hadn't appeared.

"Emm…professor you have to push the door open when you hear that buzzer." Came the girl's voice again.

Growling he pushed the door when the buzzer went off. In front of him he saw a flight of stairs. Just before the door closed he caught the voice again saying.

"I'm on the 4th floor, professor."

Typical, Gryffindor's always did like to be high up.

Taking one step at a time he made his way up to the 4th floor of what he had now realised was a block of flats. It was silly of him to have not realised this before.

By the time he reached her door he had run through what he was going to say. Looking at both sides of the door he checked there was no more sliver talking panels, and then knocked. After a number of seconds the door opened.

Starting from her feet he let his eyes take in every detail. Scruffy slippers, paint splattered jeans, a top that clung just a little too much for his liking. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail. Little tendrils of hair hung down and danced around her neck. Her eyes were wide and staring back at him. Her face pale and her lips pink.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to invite me in?" he snapped.

That's a great way to start, make her mad at you.

"Sorry." She mumbled and stepped to the side to let him in.

He swept into the room and took in the cosy atmosphere. Bookcases took up one wall, windows on another. A box thing that he believed to be a television was on another, and the last one had three doors on it. The room seem too large to be in a block of flats.

"What can I help you with professor?" she asked.

He turned to look at her.

"I need your help Miss Granger." He watched as her eyebrows shot up into her hair. "Before you say a thing, let me explain." She nodded and pointed to a sofa facing the television.

Wrapping his robes around himself he sat. Looking at the table in front of him for a moment he spoke.

"You have heard that all wizards above the age of 34 must have at least one child?" she frowned and nodded.

Taking another deep breath, he carried on. "I am 42 and as you must know I have no children." Again she frowned and nodded.

"I have thought about this long and hard. I have tried to find a way to make the law not apply for myself, but couldn't. So I have finally come to realise that I do need to have a child of my own. I know that there is no way that a woman would want to have my child, but I…" he trailed off.

This was no good, he had to just come out and say it.

"I have looked for a woman that is smart and has amazing magical abilities. I know of only one woman. You, Miss Hermione Granger." At that she gave a gasp.

"I think that you would be a good mother to my child. We would have to live together if you agreed. You may take a man when the child is born. But the choice is yours. I have nothing to offer you. I do have a large amount of money so you would never go without. Now that the Dark lord has fallen, the name Snape is a good one. I would ask that you marry me, for the child of course." He paused.

Merlin, shut it, you have said enough already. He risked a glance at her. She was starring at him with a more than shocked look on his face.

Licking her lips, she said. "Let me get this right. You want to marry me and have a child with me? You're offering me your money and your name. Then if I want, a man on the side?"

All he could do was nod. He wanted to tell her that he had had this lust that had been inside him since her 4th year at Hogwarts. But he knew now was not the time. Maybe he should tell her that he thought she would make an amazing mother.

"That's what I'm saying Miss Granger. Do you have an answer?"


	2. The answer

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They were all amazing and brought a big smile to my face!  I love you all.**

**Okay well on with the story I go. **

He wanted an answer! He wanted an answer now! He was looking at her as if it was a potions question in class. But it wasn't, this was something that was going to change her life forever. Even if she said no to him it would still affect her.

Wait, what did she mean 'if' she said no to him. She was going to have too. There was no way that she could say yes to him.

Her friends would never speak to her. She would live her life as a Snape. Not to mention she would have to live with this brooding man. She needed happiness in her life. She needed to laugh and be merry. This man was none of these things. In fact she wasn't even sure he could laugh.

He wanted to have a baby with her! A baby, for Merlin sake. He thought she would be a good mother. Sure she had thought about having children, more than one even. She wanted a big family. Growing up as an only child had been hard on her. She wanted her family to love and have each other to fall on in hard times. But did she really want it now? And they would have to get her pregnant soon.

Oh Merlin! They would have to get her pregnant! She knew that would mean having…sex with professor Snape. If it was done any other way then the baby would be born without magic. Although that wouldn't really bother her it would him. Of course she wanted her child to have the gift of magic. Her gift had changed her life and for the better, that is what she would want for her child. But if the child was born a squib then that would be okay too. She would love it just as much as a magical child.

Why is she even thinking about this? She would not have his child. She would not marry him!

The anger from his earlier words came back to her. How dare he think that she would need a man on the side! She had few sexual partners and had never seen the attraction to it. Yes, it felt good but nothing amazing. To add to that he thought that she would need to have another man. But it also annoyed her because he didn't think that he was good enough for her, that he thought she would need more.

Why did he have to pick her? She was 24! She didn't want to have to make this choice. He said she was smart and had amazing magical abilities. Flattered didn't even cover what she was feeling! To think that she had spent her teen years trying to please this man. To show him that she wasn't some stupid mudblood but a very bright witch.

He was watching her, waiting for her answer. Well she might as well tell him.

"Okay." Wait that wasn't what she meant to say! She was to turn him down, tell him that she was sorry but that she couldn't do this for him.

Looking up at him she saw he was just as stunned as she was, more even.

_Try again; tell him that you can't do it._

"I'll do it." _Damn it! _

"You will?" he asked.

"yes." _No!_

He starred at her for a while. Not saying a thing just watching her face. Feeling more than a little nervous, she wiggled on her seat. What was he thinking?

"We must leave here." He stood and walked to the door.

"What do you mean 'leave here'? Where are we going?" she asked jumping to her feet but not moving closer to the door.

"We have to go to Dumbledore." He said impatiently.

"What? Why?"

He turned to look at her fully.

"We have to get married. I did tell you that." He snapped.

"You want us to get married tonight!" she said gob smacked.

"I have told you already, I am 42 and I have to have a child. The sooner we get…started the better." Again he turned to the door. "Why in Merlin's name are you not connected to the floo network?"

Without even thinking she answered.

"I had some unwelcome guests last week." She turned to look for her robe.

"What do you mean 'unwelcome guests'?" he asked looking at her sharply.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle." When he didn't stop starring at her, she walked to the door and opened it. "You ready or are you just going to just stare at me?"

If they were going to be married…if they were going to have a child together, then she was not going to be treated like a child. She was grown woman; she was going to carry his child. She would not be the slave.

_Why did I say yes!_

She walked out of the flat and down to the front door. Opening it she walked out side. To think, not that long ago she had walked through that very door into her flat, looking forward to a quite night. Little did she know then that she would soon be leaving to get _married_ to Snape of all people.

Thinking hard of the path outside the gates of Hogwarts, with a pop she was there. Her tummy was in her throat.

_Note to self: when pregnant will no do that._

She was already thinking like that!

This was not good. Hearing a pop behind her she turned to see her old professor standing there looking at her. He still looked in shock. That made more than one of them.

He walked up next to her and took her hand; he linked it in his arm and started walking towards the school.

"You know the process?" he asked.

"Not really." She looked at the floor to hide her shame. She knows many things about many things. But she knew next to nothing about this.

"We will go through the ceremony." He spoke in an emotionless voice. "Dumbledore will bind us together. Our magic will be joint. Together we will have more power than we ever had apart. But this power can only be used when we are in great need of it. After the ceremony we will have 3 hours to…consummate the bond. If you conceive then the child will be strong."

He paused. They walked on in silence, both lost in their thoughts.

"Miss Granger…Hermione…you can still say no." He stopped walking and turned to look at her.

She looked at him. She was in two minds. There was a part of her that wanted to turn and run. She couldn't explain what she was feeling. Doing this, going through what she was about to do, made her more than a little scared. The worry she had about going through with this was losing herself. It was silly really.

Turning to the man next to her, she said.

"Lets hope we do conceive tonight then." With that she turned and walk in front of him.

**I know this isn't very long and nothing major happened, but I need this to make the next chapter happen. And something MAJOR is going to happen and this helps lead to it! **

**Lol**

**Okay I will stop going on and on now.**

**Please R&R. please please please please!**


	3. Something worng

**Hey, I got some HUGE reviews and I loved them! (Lol, I say that a lot huh?) They were great and they helped a lot. But just let me say that I know it seemed like Hermione jumped straight in and did not act the way she normally would, but there is a reason for that. **

**So please read on and don't give up on me just yet.**

**Thanks :D**

Snape was shaking. No, shaking was not the right word. It was more like a slight tremble. He would never do anything as obvious as shaking.

Why had she said yes? Of all the things that he thought would come out that mouth of hers, yes was not one of them.

If he had known it would be that easy he would have done it months ago. The thought of all the dates that Dumbledore had set up for him, still made his stomach turn. The small talk that he had tried to make, (He was a Snape…they don't do small talk.) the compliments that he had tried to give. (He was a Snape…they don't do compliments.)

But now it turns out that he can have a woman that was outstandingly intelligent and has amazing magical abilities. It had taken a lot for him to say that much to her. He would have preferred to not have said it at all but he did need her to marry him and have his child.

They reached the headmasters door. He remembered none of the walk here. He had been so lost in his own thought that he had not paid any attention to anything other than himself.

He knocked on the door and walked in when the loud 'come' came from the room.

"Ah, Severus, you have returned. Am I right in guessing that Miss Granger has agreed?" the older man asked, with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Yes Headmaster." He answered in an unemotional tone.

"Good, good. I knew things would work out in the end. So I understand that you would like the ceremony to take place tonight?"

"Yes Headmaster." He said again.

"Good, good. I would like to speak to Miss Granger alone for a moment." The older man spoke, looking at the woman in question.

He frowned. Why does he want to talk to her? Did he want to talk her out of it? The moment that thought popped into his head he banished it. Years and years of being hated and backstabbed had led him to doubt everyone, even the one man that was always trying to help him. No matter how hard he tried he could never give the man all his trust. The only person he fully trusted was himself.

"Is there something wrong Headmaster?" he asked.

"No, of course not. But I would like to ask Miss Granger something alone." The man gave what could be a reassuring smile but it didn't little to clam Snape.

"Very well." He turned to leave the room. But stopped at the door, should he say something to Hermione? He looked back at her; she was looking at her feet having said nothing since she had entered the castle.

He was Severus Snape, he did not doubt his own moves. Grabbing the door handle, he opened the door and left the room. But when he made it only half way down the stairs he turned around and went back up again. Opening the door just a little bit, he listened.

If he had not been a Death Eater then a spy, he might have felt bad for doing this, but he didn't.

"Miss Granger," He heard Dumbledore say. "I know this must all be a little sudden for you, but if it helps I think that you have made the right choice."

"Thank you." She murmured back.

"He is a good man and he will look after you and your child. But if you have any doubts then you should not go through with this. Have I made myself clear?" the older man said.

Snape felt his whole body tense. What was she going to say?

"I have no doubts, professor." Hermione said.

Because Snape could only hear into the room and not see into it, he missed the frown that passed across the Headmasters face. He missed the twinkle leaving the older mans eyes.

"Severus, you may come back in now."

Damn the old man! He knew I was there. So much for being a good spy!

Standing he walked back into the room. His eyes drawn to Hermione straight away. How long had he been calling her Hermione!

"I believe there is something not quite right here, Severus." The older man turned back to look at the young women. "In fact, I think there is something very wrong here."

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"She has no doubts." Dumbledore said.

"Why does that mean something is wrong?" Snape snapped.

"Do not go getting yourself all worked up Severus. Think about it logically. You were her potions professor, it is common knowledge that you never…got on well. You do not like her friends and you have never shown her anything that might let her know that you would like to marry her."

"So what you're saying is there something wrong with me?" Hermione snapped. "I can tell you I am just fine."

Snape looked at the angry young women and then looked back at the Headmaster.

"Severus, ask her to do something."

"Headmaster this is…" he started.

"Please, humour me."

Annoyed beyond belief, Snape turned back to Hermione.

"Hermione sit down."

He stared in disbelief as she walked over to one of the seats and sat down.

"This is silly; there is nothing wrong with me." Hermione moaned.

"Again please Severus." Dumbledore asked.

"Stand next to the headmaster." Again Hermione did as he asked. Standing and walking over to be next to the older man.

"Would the two of you stop starring at me like that! There is nothing wrong with me!" Hermione growled.

"I hate to contradict you my dear." Albus Dumbledore said. "But there is something very wrong with you."

**Okay this one isn't as long as the others have been but this is a good place to stop. :D**

**Okay well let me know what you think.**

**Please R&R. **


	4. Bonding

**Hello all! **

**Okay so I got a really long review and points were made. Don't feel bad about writing things that you think might hurt me. They don't, but they do help me grow. :D **

**Okay so let me talk a little about the points you made. (Defend myself a little.) Okay well, as for it not being like other stories…I don't want it to be. When I started to write this one I knew there were a lot of similar stories out there. I didn't want you to see them grow together and then get married. I want them to both be thrown in a situation together and have to deal with it. **

**Second, you haven't summed up my story in…how many words was it, 34? **

**And lastly, there is meat to this story; you just have to look for it. And please remember that this only the 4th chapter. **

**Right well read on and please let me know what ya think by reviewing.**

Hermione felt like stomping around and jumping up and down like a two year old. She was fine! Why did Dumbledore and Snape keep staring at her? There was nothing wrong with her. Yes, she may have wanted to sit down and rest a little. I mean it's not everyday that your ex-professor purposed to you! Then asked if you would have his child! Wait, he had done it in the other order. Have my child then will you marry me.

Then she had noticed the lovely blue colour in Dumbledore's robes. How could she not get up and look at it? So what if Snape had happened to ask her t o do that at the same time she noticed the nice colour?

"There is nothing wrong with me. I just like the blue colour in your robes." She said to Dumbledore. "I want to ask you about it that's all."

"And you just happened to notice it when I told you to go and stand next to him." Snape said sarcastically.

"Yes I did actually! Not that it has anything to do with you." She turned back to Dumbledore. "Where did you get that robe?"

"Put your index finger on your nose." Snape commanded

Her nose became very itchy so she put her finger on her nose.

"Hop on one foot." Again Snape demanded.

She stubbed her big toe, so had to take it off the ground to relive the pressure. So what if it looked like she was doing as he told her.

"That is enough Miss Granger. I think a trip to the Hospital wing is in order." Snape snapped.

"Ah, a great idea Severus." Dumbledore smiled, and then looked worriedly at Hermione.

"I'm not going with you anywhere. I don't need to go to the hospital wing!" Hermione wined.

Snape gave a cruel smile. Oh he was enjoying this.

"Go to the hospital wing." He said.

All of a sudden she wanted to go and check out the hospital wing. Just to check that it all looked like it did when she had been a student here.

Walking to the door she opened and made her way out. But when she got half way down the stairs she didn't start to feel so well. He legs started to shake and her stomach started to quiver.

This is stupid. What is wrong with me! Taking another step she felt a stabbing pain in her chest.

Walk faster Hermione, get to the hospital wing…must get to the hospital wing!

Taking another step she cried out in pain, her feet wouldn't hold her any longer and she fell down that stairs.

The pain got worse; the edge of her vision was getting fuzzy. Vaguely she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and somebody screaming. It might have been her. Suddenly the pain was gone. She was so weak that she could barley move. Looking up she saw Snape and Dumbledore, both leaning over her.

"What happened?" the headmaster asked.

"It is clear what happened. She fell down the stairs. This Gryffindor can't walk." Snape snapped as he bent down and scooped her up into her arms as if she weighed next to nothing.

"Now Severus…"

The rest of what Dumbledore said was too mumbled for her to understand.

She felt so tired, so weak.

"Miss Granger do not go to sleep." Snape demanded.

Then suddenly sleep was the last thing she wanted to do. Staying awake was what she had to do. There was no doubt. But it was hard. Her body was screaming for rest but her mind wouldn't let her.

The arms around her held her closer.

"Don't go to sleep." Snape said again.

A little whimper was all that she could give in return.

After what felt like a life time she was laid down on a bed with cool sheets under her.

Murmured voices were all she could make out over the slow but loud beat of her heart. She no longer felt pain; in fact she no longer felt anything at all.

Then she heard a woman's voice telling her that it was okay to go to sleep. But she couldn't. She couldn't close her eyes and let sleep take her away. She had to keep awake.

Then she heard a deep voice vibrate through her body.

"You can sleep now Hermione." Snape told her as gently as he could.

"Thank you." She croaked back.

Finally she took a deep breath and let the darkness take her away.

And it was pure bliss!

Snape stood there for a moment just looking at her. He watched as sleep took her away, her breath levelling out. She looked at peace now.

Annoyed with himself for noticing he turned to look at the headmaster.

"I have never seen anybody act like that from just falling down the stairs before, headmaster." He said to the older man.

"Hmm, Poppy, would you be kind enough to check her over please." Dumbledore said to the medi Witch.

The witch nodded and went over to the bed, with a little wave of her wand the curtains were pulled closed.

"I think there is something more going on here than meets the eye." The older man said. "She screamed before we heard the noises of her falling down the stairs." Snape nodded in agreement. "Would you humour me for a moment and walk to the door please, Severus."

"Why?" the younger wizard asked.

"Humour me." the headmaster repeated.

Having known this man for a long time, he knew that the headmaster would have a good reason for doing this.

Turning and walking to wards the door, nothing happened.

"Open the door and walk out into the hall please."

Growling slightly under his breathe he opened the door and walked into the hall.

An eerie scream came from inside the room he had just left. Walking back into the room, the scream turned to whimpering.

The curtain around Hermione's bed was thrown open.

"I was just doing a routine check and she started screaming her head off, sir, like she was in extreme pain." The medi witch said.

"Sorry, Poppy, that was Severus here." Dumbledore said.

"I did nothing of the sorts!" Snape said.

"Yes, Severus, you did. You left the room. I believe that Hermione is under a sort of binding spell, maybe a potion. Not totally certain yet. However, whoever did this wanted her to say yes to your proposition. I think I know why that is but I'm not sure who exactly. Hmm, you will have to excuse me Severus." With that the man turned and left the room without even giving Snape a chance to say a thing.

The sick woman was still whimpering.

"Professor, I must ask you to touch Hermione."

Snape did something that he never did, he spluttered!

"Oh do stop being such a prude! I meant for you to hold her hand. If she is under some kind of bonding spell it will help her recover quicker." The midi witch snapped at him.

Growling he stepped behind the curtain. She lay on the bed in a foetal position.

Maybe holding her hand would put them both at rest.


	5. Holding hands

**Hey all. Well from the reviews I think that people were a lot happier with the last chapter than they had been with the others. **

**Although some people still say that it's a little confusing. It's not really it just makes you think. A lot of the stories that we read don't do that anymore. It is a real shame.**

**Had a great review for a mate called Angie. The star that she is said that she was gone to reread everything again to see if she had missed any clues. **

**Here is a clue for you all then…reread chapter 2! That's all you're getting!**

**Okay well read on.**

I can't move was her first thought. If I move, my head will explode, unless it already has and I'm in hell. No, this is worse than hell.

She lay on the hospital bed, not moving an inch. She knew in some religious they believe that that state between wake and sleep is when your soul floats back to your body. Hers was taking a long time.

Slowly she moved her feet, then her legs. They were still there. Then she moved her left hand, then her right hand. Yep, they were still there…wait her hand was attached to something else. Lifting her head very slowly she looked down her arm to her hand, and there, like an extension to her own arm, was Snape's hand then Snape's arm.

Letting her head fall back down against the pillow, she closed her eyes and let out a little groan. Why, in all the things that were holy, was Snape holding on to her hand. Lifting her head again she looked at the man that the arm belonged too.

He was sitting in what looked to a very hard looking chair; his head had fallen back on the seat. His lips were slightly parted and his hair fell in his face. His chest rose and fell in a stead rhythm. He looked calm; there were no frown lines on his fore head or around his eyes.

"Have you seen enough yet, Miss Granger?" he asked. His eyes still closed.

Her immediate reaction was to pull her hand out of his, and she tried but he stopped her.

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not letting go of your hand until I know that it is okay to do so." With that he turned his head and shouted for the medi witch, who came quickly.

"Ah, I see your awake Miss Granger. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"terrible." She mumbled back.

"Do stop being so melodramatic." She thought she heard him mumble 'typical Gryffindors."

"Could you be more pacific Miss Granger?" the witch asked.

"My head really hurts, and my whole body aches. I feel like I haven't slept in weeks." she said trying not to show how awful she felt.

"I can give you a potion for each of those." Looking them both over, she noticed that they were still holding hands. "You can let go of her now professor."

Snape let go of her hand quickly and crossed his arms across his chest.

"The headmaster would like to see you both in his office."

"Are you sure she is ready to leave here?" Snape asked.

"_She _is sitting right here, _she _can answer that for herself." Hermione snapped. She was in no mood to take any kind of crap from him.

The medi witch passed her a vial filled with a green coloured potion. Taking a deep breathe she downed it in one. The taste making her gag.

Snape stood up and hovered over her slightly. When Hermione managed to take a deep breathe without wanting to throw up, she carefully stood up.

"Let's go." Her voice came out husky.

All the way to the headmaster's office, Snape walked next to her and caught her every time she stumbled…which was more often than not.

Opening the door they stepped in. Hermione made for the two seating couch, and sank gracelessly into it.

Snape stood in front of the headmaster's desk.

"You wanted to see us?" Snape asked.

"Yes indeed, so how are you doing Miss Granger?" the older man asked.

Hermione gave a slight grunt in return. Walking from the hospital wing to here had taken all her energy. Slouching down in her seat she closed her eyes.

"It will take you a while to recover fully Miss Granger, just don't over do It." this time Hermione gave a un-lady like snort. "Now on to why I think somebody has done this to you." At that Hermione sat up straighter in her seat and looked over at the older man.

"You know why some one did this? Do you know who?" she asked quickly.

"I believe I know why but not who, I'm afraid." He looked down at his hands to compose his thoughts before sharing them. Both on lookers were tense, and yearning to hear the answer.

"They wanted you to say yes because of the child you will have."

"The child?" Snape repeated.

"_Our child_." Hermione said pointedly.

Snape looked at her with a strange and new look on his face.

"Apart, you are very powerful people. But together you will be stronger. But the power of your child will be un-matched by any other being. There are still followers of Tom out there; they do not want such a being to be on our side. I believe they wish to take the child themselves and have him grow into another leader."

Hermione didn't move. She must be a lot more ill than she thought. Because she can not have heard him right. Her child could become the next Voldermort. No, the child that she would have would grow up to be like its mother and its father. Because even though he is not the nicest man in the world he was a good man. He had not always made the right choices but he did always do the right thing in the end. He would be an amazing father to there child.

Without ever realising what she was doing, she moved her hand to rest on her belly and gently rubbed.

Snape turned to look at her and caught the movement. When Hermione focused back on the present she saw Snape starring at her. Following his gaze she looked down at her hand. How had that got there!

She moved her hand away from her belly and looked at the headmaster, who was watching them both carefully.

"Headmaster is this something that could really happen. I mean I know it could but I mean…is it inevitable?" she asked the older wizard.

"Nothing is inevitable, my dear." Dumbledore answered with on of his non-answers.

"Miss Granger, when the bonding spell or potion has gone you will not want to marry me, so you have nothing to worry about." Snape said, looking away from her and to the wall instead.

"Not so Severus. You asked her to marry you, you did not tell her too." Dumbledore said.

Snape and Hermione both tensed.

Oh Merlin!

That means she had agreed willingly. What had she been thinking!

Again her hand went to her belly. And she froze, she knew why. It was going to sound very silly, and she knew she was never going to tell anybody, but it felt like fate. She wanted a baby, she wanted his baby.

But was it really the right choice, she would bring a life into the world that could destroyed it. Did she really want to do that? Could she really risk that?

Looking up at Snape she saw the same battle going on in his eyes.

"It is simple…we will not marry or have a child." With that he turned and left the room.

The moment he stepped out the door Hermione cried out in pain.

Quickly he walked back into the room.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Hermione fell back onto the couch. She felt her hand being picked up and held. A soothing feeling spread through her.

They had no choice. They had to do this.

None of them had broached the topic of the bonding. Not even Dumbledore. Maybe nothing could be done. Maybe she was doomed to be stuck to this man for the rest of her life. To bare a child that could kill them all.


	6. Married

**Right there is two things that I need to say before you read on.**

**First of all, thank you for thinking I update fast. I know there is nothing more annoying than having to wait for an update. I find that I often lose the line of the story.**

**Okay, second thing. For those people that read my stories before you will know that I am dyslexic. I have thought about getting a beta but I don't really want one. I mean, I have written other stories and people have read them and liked them. I am writing this one and people like it. This is my story and when you read it you take the faults and all. (Although would like to point out I do read over ever chapter before posting and try to get rid of all mistakes.) **

**Right that's enough from me. Let's see how poor Hermione is doing.**

She needed a corner. A dark corner where no one would look for her. Where she could curl up into a little ball and cry herself silly.

It had been 3 days since that night in the headmaster's room… 3 long days. Both physically and emotionally stressful. How she had made it this far she had no idea.

The first night was spent in the hospital wing. Her laid out on the bed; fast asleep thanks to a sleeping potion, Snape holding her hand. The next 2 nights had found her in Snape's bed; fast asleep thanks to a sleeping potion, Snape asleep on the floor. They days were worse. They found her sitting in the corner of the potions classroom watching Snape teach class that she could remember from when she was a student.

She would go to that corner to cry but it was cold and damp not to mention the funny smell.

She would have to forget the whole crying in the corner thing anyway. Snape would never allow her to show such emotion.

"Pull yourself together, Miss Granger, it is not the end of the world."

But the thing was, to her it felt like the end of the world. He wasn't the one that feels the pain every time she walked out of the room. He wasn't the one that had to sit in a damp, cold, smelly corner. He wasn't the one that was going to bare a child that could end up destroying the world that they new.

Sighing she sat back in her seat.

At this very moment Hermione sat once again in Dumbledore's office. Although this time she could not hear what the two older wizards were saying. Snape had put up a silencing charm around the two of them.

But that didn't stop her from being able too see them and by the look of things Snape was getting mad…more than mad.

But maybe she wasn't she right. Did slamming your hand on a desk and going red in the face mean you were angry?

She wasn't pleased about being kept out of what that they were talking about. But she was pleased that she did not have to deal with Snape's wrath.

Dumbledore's room was to warm. The heat was making her head fuzzy and her body feel heavy. If they didn't hurry they were going to find her asleep.

Just as that thought popped into her head, Snape said.

"We have come up with a kind of plan, Miss Granger, maybe you should listen to it instead of falling asleep."

Now where was the need for that? This was the kind of sharp edged comments that Hermione had been putting up with for the last couple of days.

"Good." She said, choosing to ignore the other half of his sentence.

Sitting up straighter, she looked over at the two wizards and waited.

"We believe, Miss Granger, we know how to lift the spell you are under. In all my years it is nothing I have ever in countered before. But have heard a lot about."

Considering how long he had lived it must be very rare.

"It was a spell that the very first wizards and witches used. The couple in question are bonded together in a sense. The spell is only lifted when they conceive their very first child."

And there he stopped to let that piece of information sink in. She looked at Snape; he was starring at his feet, refusing to meet her eye.

"Let me get this right." She started, and then paused before starting again. "Me and Snape have to…to have intercourse and conceive a child before he can leave a room without me passing out in pain?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. If you lose the child by miscarrying then the spell is brought back upon you both. Although it is very strange for the spell to be put on a woman and not a man, but it is clear to see why it has been done in this case." Dumbledore informed. "It would have been very hard to get to Snape to cast the spell."

"You have two choices Miss Granger." Snape said. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "You can either marry me and have my child or spend the rest of your life in my company."

Wow, what a choice. Spend the rest of her life stuck to the sarcastic beast over there or marry said sarcastic beast.

Great Hermione, just great.

"It looks to me like I have no choice at all, professor." Hermione answered.

"There is always a choice, Miss Granger." Hermione and Snape both snorted at the same time.

For a while they were all silent. She would love to say that she was lost in her thoughts but she wasn't. For once in her life there was nothing going on inside her head. It was totally empty. Then one thought made itself known. Why are you putting off the inevitable?

"When will we get married?" she asked.

Snape watched the younger witch as she listened to the headmaster explain about the spell that had been place on them.

He was not a happy man. Before he had wanted her to marry him, but after spending so much time in her company he wasn't so sure that he wanted to do that anymore.

He had to give the Gryffindor witch credit, the pain that she felt was a meant to be a pain that a man was to feel. It was proven that women had a lower pain threshold to men. It was no surprise that she felt so drained afterwards.

As the days had worn by he had gotten more and more short tempered, and for a man that had a short temper to start with, that was not a good thing. He had found himself snapping at her for breathing to loudly when she read. He knew it was childish but he couldn't stop himself. Of course he had totally lost it when Dumbledore told him about the spell.

Snape felt like an idiot but he already felt a great need to protect his unborn child…the child that had not even been conceived yet. He would not let his child get into the wrong kind of things. Not like he had. He had made many mistakes in his life but he was desperate not to mess up his child's life.

He didn't want to mess the young witch's life either. He would do right by her.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not noticed Hermione rise from her seat and come to stand next to him.

"I believe Miss Granger, that Severus has told you all about the marriage." Hermione nodded, her hair falling over her shoulders and into her face. She brought up her hand and moved it back again. Then froze when she saw he was watching her.

He quickly looked away and back to the headmaster.

"Put your wands next to each other on the table." They both did so. "Now place you left hand on top of Severus's right hand please Miss Granger."

Slowly Hermione did as she was told. Dumbledore raised his hand and mumbled something under his breath.

A sliver like robe thing appeared and rapped it's self around there joint hands.

Hermione felt a surge of power zip through her. Her breath left her in a rush, her heart was racing. Then it stopped being so overwhelming and simmered down but she could still feel it inside of her.

"Now, you have three hours to consummate the bond. And I wish you luck." Dumbledore said, with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

Snape took her elbow in his hand and led her out of the room. As they made there way to the dungeons neither of them said a thing.

When they reached his rooms, she stood in the middle of the living room.

"Is that us married then?" she all but whispered.

"We are married." Snape answered. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get this over and done with."

He held his bedroom door open for her to enter before him.

Where was that dark corner when you need it!

**Please r&r**


	7. Take one

**Hey there all.**

**Thank you, ****bluedecor****, for your comment on the threshold of pain in the different sexes. I'm not sure your right but I'm not sure you're wrong. I have one lot of people telling me one thing and then another lot of people telling me something else. It sure is a fickle word. I think the safest thing for me to do is just go back and take it out. Lol. Your right though, people do take in a lot of what they read, weather it is right or wrong. **

**Well all I can do is try to put down only things that I know is right. **

**But thank you, ****bluedecor****, for pointing it out to me. You're a STAR! **

**I had tons of reviews for the last chapter and I would just like to thank you all. They are the reason I keep writing. They are the reason I update as soon as I can. **

**It is my Birthday on Wednesday so I might not update then. Oh and it seems like I'm updating twice in one day but I'm not. I tried to update the other day but it wouldn't let me. Kept saying that the file was empty which was just crap. Well it worked again today, so I'm happy again:D**

**Okay well let's see how the first time goes shall we!**

Hermione walked into the room. And in front of her was a huge bed. Sure she had seen big beds before but this was a _big_ bed. Two people could lie in it and they wouldn't touch each other. Even if they rolled they wouldn't touch each other.

What was the point in that! The point of sharing a bed was intimacy. Hermione had slept on Snape's bed the last 3 days; it had never been this big…never. He must have changed it.

He was so disgusted with being this close to her that he made the bed big enough so that they would not have to touch unless they had to.

Oh yea, that turned her on…_not!_

She heard Snape shut the door. He must have watched her reaction to the bed; she hoped that she hadn't shown everything she was feeling on her face.

Disgusted, was how she felt, but surprisingly not to Snape but to herself. She had married a man that wanted nothing but for her to get pregnant. If she had wanted that she would have married Ron when he asked. Don't get her wrong, Ron was still one of her closest friends, but she was not going to become his breeding machine. And she would not become Snape's god dammit!

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Ready? He wants to know if she is ready. No no no and no!

But she didn't say that, instead she nodded. She had to do this otherwise she would be stuck with him all the time. At least when they got rid of this spell they could be apart as often as possible.

He walked up behind her and reached his arms around her. Slowly he took her robes off of her shoulders and threw them over a near by chair. Next he reached down and pulled off her top; she raised her arms up to help. Without touching her he undid her jean buttons, and then he slowly lowered the zipper. Then he paused. The jeans were not big enough to drop to the floor by themselves. He rested his hands on her chest, just under her cupped breasts, stroking her with only his pinkies. Then, slowly, he pressed his front up against her back.

He was aroused! There was no doubt about it. But he hated her! Why would he get turned on? And more importantly than that, why wasn't she disgusted? Why did a zing of excitement shot through her? Her nipples hardened and heat gathered between her legs. He started to rock his hips against her.

He moved his hands higher, cupping her breasts in his big hands. They fit perfectly in his palms. This was going to sound bad but it was like they were made to be there.

"Your nipples are hard." He whispered in her ear. "Can you feel them pressed against my palm?"

"Uh huh." She only just managed to get out.

"Does it feel good?" He started to moves his hands in little circles.

"Uh huh."

"You're breathing faster. I can feel your heart racing. Is it racing for me?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

She didn't want to answer. It would make her to vulnerable to him.

Leaving one hand cupping her breast, the other made its way slowly down to the opening at her trousers. He slipped it inside and rubbed against her through her panties.

"Is…it…racing…for…me?" he asked, spacing out each word.

She rocked her hips against his hand. A little moan escaped before she could stop it. Little thrills were zinging through her body. She was finding it harder and harder to keep her breathing even. Something strong was building up inside her. It felt like a bubble, getting bigger and bigger every time he rubbed her. Any minute now it would pop. If he just kept rubbing, yes…right there.

Then he pulled his hand back.

"Is it racing for me?" he asked. One hand on her breast the other on her hip. His cock pressed hard against her ass.

"yes." She breathed.

With that he turned her around. He undid her bra. His eyes wide as he watched her breasts become revealed. He slipped his hands down her side and pulled her jeans and panties down past her thighs, so that they fell to the floor. He stepped closer making her step back. He moved forward she moved back. This happened again and again until the back of her legs hit the bed. She fell back and he stood over her. He undid his trousers and let them drop to the floor. He lifted up one of her legs and bent it, and then he lifted up the other and bent that. Bracing his hands next to her shoulders he laid between her legs. She moaned and pushed her hips up against him. He growled slightly in his throat before he thrust deep inside her in one swift movement.

"Don't move." He gasped slightly.

But she couldn't stay still. She needed to feel more. Moving her hips up, she pushed against him.

"Don't move." He said harsher this time.

She moved again, this time harder, more insistent.

It was like something in side of him snapped. He thrust in to her over and over again, harder and harder. His breathing was harsh in her ear.

She didn't dare move. She was more than a little scared. But the tingles inside her got stronger. They were taking over her. He moved right out and then straight back in again. And that bubble that had been growing and growing inside her popped. An over load to the senses, she screamed. She wasn't sure if it was pleasure or pain she felt. He groaned in her ear and then froze.

She didn't dare move. Her head was swimming and she couldn't think straight.

He moved away from her with such force that she almost didn't see him move. He pulled up his trousers and left the room.

The fact that she felt no pain didn't even register. She felt sick.

Curling up in ball, she tried to find some warmth. There had been none in what they had just done. No kissing, no holding one another…he hadn't even gotten undressed.

Hermione was lost and she wasn't sure she would never be found again.

**Okay people, another chappy… please R&R. I love every last one. :D**


	8. Empty inside

**Wow. The last lot of reviews were amazing! **

**I have to admit I was a little worried about posting chapter 7 because of what other authors had done. I mean the other stories I have read make there first time the amazing. But then I thought about how I wanted this story to be different from all the others so went with my gut and posted it. I am very pleased to see that people really liked it:D **

**One more thing to cover…it is now clear that a lot of you think that women are stronger! Woo way to go women! Lol.**

**Right well let's read on.**

Snape sat in his living room in an old, but his favourite, chair. A half empty glass of firewhisky in his hand and starring into an empty fireplace. What had he done? What had she done?

There was only one big thought going around in his head and that was '_fuck!_'

She should have stayed still. It had been a long long time since he had been with a woman. Not to mention a woman that made his blood boil like she did. Whether she was sparring with him or letting him undress her, his blood was always s on fire.

He just wanted her to stay still so that he could get a little control back. So that he didn't explode. Didn't do exactly what he had done.

He had known it wouldn't be her first time, but it was their first time together. They may not have a normal marriage but he had wanted it to go off to a good start. He had not in his worst dreams seen what was to happen.

He wasn't sure how long time passed. As there were no windows in his rooms, he wasn't even sure of the time of day. All he knew was in the next room was his pregnant wife.

The door to the bedroom opened and Hermione walked into the room. Snape did not look up from the fireplace, but he knew that she sat down on the sofa and hugged a cushion to herself.

"We should really go up to dinner." She said.

So it was late. They had not been out of these rooms for nearly a whole day. Good job it was Saturday.

He didn't say anything; there was no way that he would dig himself an even bigger hole to fall into.

"Right, I see the silent treatment." She stared into the empty fireplace with him. "Although I don't think I deserve it."

Silence.

"You realise I'm pregnant."

"I'm not stupid Miss Granger; I had worked that out for myself." He snapped.

_Dammit it man! Keep your mouth shut!_

"Don't speak to me like that." She said slowly and clearly.

"I can speak to you anyway I want. You are my…" he stopped before he let himself finish.

"I'm your wife." She practically growled. "That's what you were going to say wasn't it. You can talk to me anyway you like that because I'm your wife! Well get over it because you can not talk to me like that. Your father may have treated your mother like that but you will not treat me like that."

"Don't you dare talk about what you do not know." He growled back.

She jumped to her feet and stood right in front of him, blocking his view of the fireplace.

"You want me to talk about what I know…" she shouted at him. "Fine then, I will. I know that last night we made a baby. I know that right now it is growing inside me. I know that it was made with no love, no warmth. I have no idea what happened last night but I do know that it will never happen again. I never want you to touch me, ever. Something else I know. I know that you have no heart. You are a shell of a man. You go through the motions but there is nothing inside you. No, that's not right, there is something inside you but its dark and it's full of hate."

He didn't even bother to disagree.

"I realise now that this baby doesn't really stand a chance. With you for a father it will destroy us all. But I'm going to give it as much love as I can. I'm going to show it the good things in life. Things that you will never know! Because you are nothing, worse than nothing. A bad smell that won't go away."

He looked up at her. She had just confirmed his worst fears. He will be the reason there child leaves what is right.

Tears streamed down her face. She had one had fisted and the other was on her belly, a protective gesture. As if just being near him would turn the baby.

"But do you want to really now something." She whispered this time. "I'm scared; I have never been so scared in my life. I thought I needed you, some one strong that can help me through this, who can hold my hand when times were hard. Be there when I needed to be held." Her voice faltered. "I was silly enough to think that that might have been you. But I will never settle for less again. "

With that he watched as she turned and left the room.

Maybe he should have said something, but what?

He would make a terrible father. He did not know how to love. He had never known it in his life. How could he give something he had never known? He thought that he might have made an okay husband, but last night showed that he would not be.

She would be back. Dumbledore would talk to her. Make her see that being back with him would be safer for her and the child. But he wasn't sure it was safe enough for him.

But he was a shell of a man. The only thing inside him was dark. He would make it.

He almost laughed at himself. He had faced the dark lord and his wrath and had been fine. But now he had to face a pregnant women and he was terrified!

**Okay, another chapter! I know it's not as long but I have things that I have to do. I wanted a chapter up though, so I did it but it's shorter. **

**Please let me know what you think. Could you tell me if you think I made the right choice by not making there first time together amazing!**

**Please R.**


	9. Morning sickness

**Hey there all. So I am pleased to see that you all agree about the choice I made.**

**Right well I don't really have much to say today. **

**Except it's 2 days till my birthday…not that I'm counting! Lol.**

**Oh wait there is one thing. If you think that what happened between Snape and Hermione was not descriptive enough. I thought I did pretty well. Anyway in this chapter you will get to understand better. Well I hope so anyway. Lol.**

**Okay so let's go back into the world of pregnant witches!**

Hermione had spent that last two weeks in McGonagall's guest bedroom. She thought that living with Snape would have been hell. But she was wrong, so very wrong. Her old head of house pecked around her like a mother hen. When she had her head down a toilet the women would ask.

"Are you okay dear?"

Then when Hermione couldn't take it anymore and snapped at her. The woman would just say.

"Oh, it's okay; it's just your hormones."

If she heard that one more time she was not going to be held responsible for her actions!

So that was why she went to the headmaster and told him that she could no longer stay with McGonagall. The headmaster calmly told her that there was only one other place that she could go. Damn the man and his twinkling eyes!

And here she was, standing outside Snape's door, looking at her feet.

What would she say when she talked to him? She had been so rude. Said things that she should have never said, she had been so cruel. She had been mad!

The thing was that she never really meant what she had said. Sure he was not the easiest person to get along with. In fact it is bloody hard. But he would make a good father. Don't ask her how she knew this, because she wasn't sure, she just knew.

She took a deep breath. Standing on the door step isn't going to get her anywhere. She was about to lift her hand to knock when the door flew open.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" Snape demanded.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked walking into the room.

"I have told you this already. When we married our magic abilities were joint. I could sense you." He snapped walking back over to his table and sitting down.

"Your things are in your room." He said not looking up from his papers.

Her room? She had room?

_I never want you to touch me, ever _

Dammit! Why could she not just have kept her big mouth closed? Wait did she want to share a bed with him!

"Are you going to just stand there like a statue or are you going to move." Snape asked.

On no, this was not good. Hermione could fell the bile rising up in her throat. Why in Merlin's name did they call it morning sickness when she got it all day round? She turned her head to see how far away the bathroom was. Would she make it in time?

"Miss Granger is there something wrong?" he asked.

Hermione gave a little sake of her head. It was by far the wrong thing to do.

She tried to take a couple of steps closer to the bathroom, but it was no good she knew she was never going to make it. Falling to her knees, she retched. Having not eaten anything this morning her stomach was already empty.

She felt a cool hand hold her hair out of her face and another rub up and down her back in a soothing manner.

Finally she had her body under control. Sitting back she let her head fall in her hands. Now this was hell.

Two long, lean, trouser covered legs came down either side of her. Arms pulled her back so that she was between his legs. He laid her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

Not a word passed between the two of them. She leaned back into his arms and relaxed. He didn't ask how she was, didn't snap at her for being week, but just held her close.

Slowly she felt her stomach settle. She felt so tired. As if she hadn't slept in weeks, which could well be right. Her nights had been full of Snape. Those first moments when she thought maybe he did like, maybe he did want her. When he touched her and made her feel beautiful. He had really wanted to know if it was him that was making her heart race. As if, with him touching her she could think of somebody else.

But then he had changed, he lost it, took her roughly, no consideration for her. He wasn't thinking about how to make it feel good for her, or that this was there first time together. Granted she had come but if it always felt like that then she didn't want to come again.

But the part that hurt the most was his absence afterwards.

_Wham bam thank you mam!_

Who did he think he was to give her comfort now? A little late is it not. Where was he when she cried? Where was he when she threw up for the first time? Where was he when she cried herself to sleep?

Standing up as quickly as she could without upsetting her stomach. She turned and walked towards the spare bedroom without looking at him.

"Hermione." Snape said his voice husky.

She turned back to look at him. He sat on the floor. His legs stretched out and open in front of him. His hands resting where she just sat. His eyes were wide and dark with some unknown emotion.

She felt herself waver. She wanted to go back and lean on him. But he had already proven that he only had his best interests at heart…if he even had one.

Looking away from the man on the floor she said, "Goodnight Snape." She purposefully didn't use his first name. Turning around again she walked into her new room.

**Please Review! I really enjoy reading them and they help build the story. I love the long ones I have been getting. Love you all! **


	10. Change

**Hey ho everybody. Thank you for the reviews. If you have an account with FF then you may have noticed that I have replied to you. Or have tried too. **

**But if you don't I still give out a huge thank you to all my readers and reviewers. **

**Right a number of people have pointed out that Hermione may not get pregnant the first time. I know this. But it is equally possible that she could have. In this case I needed her to get pregnant the first time so that the spell was broken. **

**I know a number of you didn't like that she got pregnant the first time, but that's the way it has to be. :D**

**One more thing, I'm going to point out that this an M for a reason. Chapter 7 may have been detailed but there are going to be other chapters that are more so. That means that if you don't like that kind of thing then don't read this story!**

**Right well lets read on and see what happens next. **

Things had gone quietly in the last couple of days. Snape left Hermione in his rooms every morning while he went to teach class. He would come back to the rooms and have lunch with her. He would then leave to teach again only to return to the rooms to have dinner. The rest of the day would be spent marking essays or reading a book in front of the fire. Hermione would go out for a walk and then return as Snape went to bed. Then a new day would start over.

It was not the most adventures way to spend time with his wife, but he found meal times good. Granted they never spoke a word to each other but they passed time okay.

Snape was ashamed to admit it, but although there was a under lying tension between the two of them, He found it nice to been in her company. Of course he would never say that to her face.

He had tried already to show her that he had another side to him. He had held her in his arms. Even if it was for a brief moment, it had been a lot from him. A lot more than he had given anybody else.

She had rejected him though. She had stood away form him, left him open and wanting more. Now he had had a taste of her in his arms, and it wasn't enough.

What she did with her days was un-clear to him. She never complained about having nothing to do so he guessed she filled it with something that kept her mind entertained. He heard her at odd times of the day throwing up in the bathroom. It took all of his will power to not go into the room and help her. He would hold her hair out of her face or rub her back, anything to just make her feel better. It was silly; a Snape was not so weak. But he couldn't not stop the need to make things easier for her.

But everything changed three days later. He was in his classroom teaching a bunch of dunderheads how to make a life saving potion. He was just docking points from a Gryffindor when a house elf had popped into the room.

"Professor you need to go to the hospital wing straight away." The elf said before popping away again.

All kinds of things sprung up into his head. Had something happened to the baby? Had she lost it? Had something happened to Hermione?

Telling the class if one of them moved an inch more than they had to they would be serving detention for a month.

He left the room and made his way speedily to the hospital wing. Dumbledore turned to him when he walked into the room.

"Now Severus calm down. There is nothing for you to be worried about." He said calmly.

"If there is nothing to worry about why have you brought me up here?" he snapped. Knowing everything was okay made him feel stupid for rushing here.

Poppy walked up behind Snape.

"Oh thank Merlin you are here Severus." She grabbed his arm and steered him towards a curtained bed.

"She is very scared, but other than her hearing everything is okay. The baby included." She went on.

Snape stopped and turned back to the headmaster.

"I thought you said there was nothing for me to worry about." He said.

"And I was right. She is well." The older mad replied.

Turning back to the witch he asked.

"What is wrong with her?" he asked.

"We are not sure what happened. But she was found in the library, lying on the floor beaten badly. I was very worried she had lost the baby; turns out that both mother and child did not want that to happen. She is fine other than her lack of hearing. I'm afraid it has unsettled her a little. I could cure her in a micro second but it would mean harming the baby. Although I can not tell her that, I know she would not want me to do that."

Snape turned back to glare at the headmaster. The old man was a liar. She had been attacked for Merlin sake!

"Don't look at me like that Severus. I told you that there was nothing to worry about. I didn't say nothing had happened." With that the older wizard turned and left the room, eyes twinkling.

Snape turned back to the curtain and opened it. His wife was cuddle up by the head board. Her wand gripped tightly in her hand. She looked up at him slowly and he watched as tears filled. She launched herself across the bed and wrapped herself around him.

Without even thinking of doing anything else he held her close. She sobbed in his arms and he just held her. Silently giving her his strength. He sat on the bed and she didn't once loosen her grip of him.

She looked up at him and started to make some strange noises. When she stopped she looked at him expectantly. He shook his head showing her he didn't understand.

Panic flared up in his eyes.

"poppy." He called. She stuck her head inside the curtain. "Get me some parchment, ink and quill." He turned back to Hermione.

She looked so scared and fragile. She had moved one hand to rest on her belly. Did she know that the baby was okay?

He placed his own hand on top of hers and looked deep into her eyes, trying to show her that everything was alright.

Poppy came into the room with the things he had asked for and ruined the moment.

Snape took them from her and put them on the bed and started to write.

_Hermione, you are going to be okay. The baby is doing well. You are both strong. There is a cure for your hearing but if we gave it to you now it might harm the baby. So you have a choice, take it and risk it or carry on without it until the baby is born. Which is it to be? _

He knew which one he wanted her to choose but it wasn't his choice. He would not be the one that had to live with it.

He handed the paper to Hermione. She read then held her hand out for the quill. Taking it she wrote something and handed it back to him.

_I will go without the potion. Why do you not understand me when I talk?_

He read then wrote his own reply.

_You can not hear yourself talk, so you are not pronouncing things write. Words just come out in a number of strange sounds. We will lean sign language so that we can talk to one another. Now do not worry. I will take you back to our rooms so you can rest._

She read and nodded. Tears still in her eyes.

He was dying to ask what had happened to her but now was not the moment for that. Standing he scoped her up into his arms. Ignoring her startled cry, and carried her down to their rooms.

He would look after her now.

**Okay so that was another chapter done! Please review and let me know what you think! Each is loved! **


	11. Holding one another

**Hey all, I know I said I wouldn't update on my birthday but I can't seem to be able to stop myself. I have the fire in my blood and it's just not enough! **

**I am sorry for the spelling. I just really enjoyed writing the last chapter and wanted it posted quickly so you could all read it!**

**Lol okay I will not do that again. : hangs head in shame: **

**Okay let's see how good old Snape is doing!**

There had been many times in Hermione's life when she had wanted silence. When Harry and Ron talked about nothing but brooms and such like when she was trying to study. When Malfoy junior wouldn't shut his ferret mouth. When her brain would just not shut down as she tried to sleep.

But now she had that silence and she would give anything to hear all of the above again. Well not anything, she would not give her child's life.

She lay in her bed starring up at the roof. Snape had been amazing. The moment he walked into that room she knew everything was going to be okay. She felt safe when she was in his arms. Even knowing that he was in the room next door really helped stop her from panicking.

He hadn't even barged her with questions about the attack. But maybe that was because he would have to write them all down. But for some reason she knew it was more than that.

He had brought her down her, left her to shower and then came back in to check she was okay. He had pretty much tucked her into bed. They had not said a word to each other. She couldn't talk and if he spoke she wouldn't hear him.

She wanted to sleep, her body was screaming for it, but her mind wouldn't let her. She knew that if she closed her eyes then the attack would come back.

She could remember it so clearly, she wasn't sure that it would ever dull in her mind. It might always be clear, and just as painful.

She lay there for a long time, starring into the dark room. She wasn't sure what time sleep took her but it did.

_Dammit the book she needed was on the top shelf. There was no way she was going to stretch up there and try and get it, in the first couple of months you had to be careful with the baby. Not to mention the height would turn her stomach. She had already had a session in the bathroom today. She was fed up of seeing the same tiles so close up. _

_When will this all day sickness end? _

_I hope Snape realises how much I'm going through for his child!_

_She remembered passing some students in the main library. Maybe she could get one of them to get it down for her. _

"_Miss Granger…or should I call you Mrs Snape." _

_She knew that voice, although it was slightly different. Older maybe._

_She turned around and her guess had been right on the mark._

"_What are you doing here?" she spat._

"_You are carrying something that can not be." _

_He raised his wand at her and called her wand to him. _

"_This is something I thought about getting some one else to do. But I thought for once I would get my hands dirty. Wands will not be need now." _

_With that he took her by surprise and swung a punch in her stomach._

_Oh god, the baby!_

She was woken by a worried looking Snape. His lips were moving like he was trying to say something to her. But she couldn't hear.

Her heart was racing and her head was spinning. She just wanted to hear some one tell her it was all right.

Snape suddenly pulled his wand out of his pocket and tapped it against her head. He then reached over and turned on the light.

Holding his hands up he started to sign something. Hermione stared in shock at his moving hands. She knew what he was saying.

"Hermione it's okay. You're awake now. It's okay." He kept saying the same thing over and over again.

She held up her own hands and signed back. Shocking herself.

"Sorry." And before she could stop herself she asked. "Will you please hold me?"

He stood so still. He was going to turn her down. She looked away tears in her eyes.

* * *

Snape looked down at the woman in the bed. She was beautiful, her hair was mussed, and her cheeks were flushed. This woman was amazing!

To top all of that she had just asked him to hold her, like he would ever turn her down. Walking around the bed he lay down on the empty side. He watched her eyes widen in shock. He pulled her into his arms and held her close.

He wasn't sure but he thought she had let of a sigh.

Did she like being in his arms? Merlin knows he liked having her there.

He had found the spell in one of the books in his own library. He hadn't been able to sleep when he had brought Hermione back to the rooms. Knowing that there was some one out there that wanted to hurt his wife and his child made his blood turn cold.

They lay there for a long time. Just holding each other, feeling the others heart beat.

Slowly he felt her lay on her back. Him, laying on his side looking down on her. She pulled on one of his arms and wrapped it around her waist. Slowly she brought her hands up and started to sign.

"My attacker wanted to kill the baby, not take it to destroy the world."

He had thought this himself. Why would some one that wanted to raise the baby to kill them all try to make Hermione miscarry. It made little sense.

Hermione carried on.

"If that is the case then we have another enemy out there Snape." He watched another tear roll down her cheek.

"Hermione don't cry." He reached one hand out and wiped the tear away. "You are surrounded by people that will not let anything happen to you or the baby."

She tucked her head into his neck and sighed. Without move her head she signed.

"I was surrounded by people this time but it never stopped him, did it?"

He put his hand under her chin and turned her to look at him.

"This time it will be different." He couldn't find the words to tell her that he would not be so weak again. He would put his feelings to the side and make sure that she was well looked after. Nothing like this would happen again…ever!

"Hermione I need to know who attacked you."

She looked deep into his eyes. He could tell that she was reluctant to tell him. He watched a battle take place in her eyes.

"You will not be happy." She looked fearful. "I don't want you to blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done."

Okay, now he was getting really worried.

"Hermione, just tell me." he tried to look stern. But with her body tucked right up into his, it was hard.

He watched as she still thought about telling him.

"Draco Malfoy."

Snape's whole body tensed, this was all his fault.

**Okay there we go another chappy. Please review and let me know what you think. One more thing. I am having a hard time finding a HG/SS story that holds my attention. So if any of you know of a really good one. Please let me know.**

**Reviews are all loved! **


	12. The Book

**Wow, you people are just so nice. Trust me; writing on my birthday was nothing when you all sent me those amazing reviews. I replied to all the ones I could. **

**But here is another Thank You anyway! Lol**

**I love you guys. :D**

**Well don't let me keep you. Read on.**

Snape sat on the end of the bed, his head in his hands.

She wanted to say something to make him feel better. Telling him who it was may not have been the best idea. She wanted to touch him in some way. Rub his back or hold his hand. Just to show him that she was here, to comfort. But something inside her told her that that was not what Snape wanted.

She crawled off the bed and sat on the floor just in front of him. Crossing her legs, she tucked her hair behind her ears and started to sign.

"This is not your fault." Snape just snorted. "It's not!"

He snapped his head up and looked her deep in the eyes.

Growling he held up his hands a replied to her.

"He was in my house, I could have helped him more." He let his head fall into his hands again.

She slipped a finger under his chin and held up his head, in a way that he had done to her not that long ago.

"There was nothing you could have done."

"I gave him everything he wanted. His father put so much pressure on him. I tried to be some one that he could come to when he need to talk. I tried to show him that there were other paths than the one his father set up for him. I wanted to do so much more but couldn't." He said.

"I know. But you couldn't do more. He or others could have told there families. And then your position as a spy for the order would have been ruined. Without you we would have lost the war." She pleaded with him to see.

"You don't get it, this is my fault." He jumped to his feet and stormed straight out the room.

Should she go after him? Plead with him some more. Or should she just leave him. Let him think it all over.

This was something he had to sort out for himself. There was nothing that she could say that would make him see things differently.

Besides there was some place that she had to go before she would get a good night sleep.

She grabbed a pair of jeans and then looked about her for a top. Where were all her tops? The house elves must have come and taken her clothes to wash them. Walking out into the living room she saw Snape's jumper on the sofa.

He wouldn't want her to get a cold. Picking up his jumper she slipped it on over her vest top.

Slipping on a pair of trainers she made her way out into the cold corridors. Wrapping her arms around herself she went slowly to the library. When she reached the room she opened the old heavy door, doing her best not to make it squeak. She looked about and made sure that she was the only one in the room. Taking a deep breath Hermione walked over to where she had been attacked. Looking up she saw the book she need was still on the top shelf.

She really didn't want to reach up and get it.

Her baby had been through enough over the last day or so.

Who was she trying to kid? She knew that she could reach the book just fine and the baby wouldn't give two hoots.

She was the one that was scared. Reaching for the book…that book… was a mile stone in her life. It was silly and she shouldn't really see it like that. But no matter how hard she tried she was terrified of picking up that book.

She was going to do it though. She would reach out and grab it with both hands so to speak.

She went over to the nearest chair and dragged it over to the shelves.

She had faced so many fears in the last day or so. She had been attacked but an old enemy. She had let Snape hold her and look after her. She had even admitted that she had feelings for them. They were still to confusing to put names to at the moments and she didn't want to just yet.

Taking another deep breath she reached up and took the book down. She sat on the seat she had just been standing on and blew the dust of the book.

Running her hand over the cover, she smiled at the picture on the front.

Opening the first page she read the first paragraph.

_You have reached the time in your pregnancy when you start to think about your names for your new arrival. When you choose you have to be as wise as you can. Remember this is going to be the name that your child is going to have for the rest of their lives. But also remember you have to live with it too. So don't pick a name that you don't like. _

_Many parents do not limit themselves to one name before the child is born. They have a couple in mind, and then when the child is born they know which one to choose. Others like to have the child's name before the birth. As it makes them feel more connected to child that they carry. So do not feel pressured to have the name ready and choose what feels right._

Sighing to herself, Hermione thought about her baby. What would it look like? It seemed so impersonal to call the baby an it. That was why she found herself in the library late at night, where she had been attacked the day before. She had at odd times of the day found herself talking to her belly, or rubbing it.

Some one touched her on the shoulder and she jumped thirty feet into the air. Spinning around she found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

He started talking but she heard nothing but the endless silence. When he looked at her expectantly she just took a step back.

This time he got angry, his eyes sparked and his mouth started moving his mouth faster. He walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders. Again she could do nothing. He started to shake her. The book fell out of her arms and landed on the floor but she heard nothing.

_Oh god, please don't let him hurt me again, please don't let him hurt my baby. _

The thought spurred her on to take action. Bringing her knee up she hit him where she knew for sure it would hurt. Turning she fled the library as fast as she could. Not even daring to look back. If she had her hearing she would have heard his footsteps catching up on her. But she didn't she just ran. Not for her life but for that of her baby's.

Reaching the potions classroom she flung open the door and ran to the other side of the room. Opening another door she flew into Snape's office. Just as she was nearly in at the last door to their rooms a hand grabbed her arm. She spun around and started into sparking grey eyes.

All of a sudden he was flown across the room and crashed into the wall, knocking him out cold.

Hermione looked around to see if Snape had come to her rescue. The room was empty, there was only her. Hermione looked down at herself and she was glowing. Not a gently little light but a full blown white glow.

Snape came bursting through the door and looked at her glowing form and then at the unconscious Draco Malfoy.

He walked straight over to her and wrapped her up in his arms. A stunned Hermione hugged him back.

**There we go people. Hope you enjoyed and review! **


	13. You're safe

**Hello and wow! I turned on my lap top and I had 25 emails! I mean wow! You people are just so nice! I mean wow! You have me a writer lost for words! I mean wow! **

**Right well let's get on with it!**

Snape had felt the wards go off. A wave of freezing cold air hit him. Like being drown in ice cold water.

His first thought was that some one was trying to get it into there rooms. But after checking the doors and the fire place, he realised that some one had _left_ the rooms.

He grabbed his invisibility cloak. (The-boy-who-lived was not the only person that had one.) Putting it on he had gone to the library as fast as he could. Once he got there he could hear Draco talking.

"…things have been hard for me since I was little. I want, just for once, to be able to live my life the way I want. Is that to much to ask. To be aloud to be me! Do you understand?"

He ran towards the voice. Weaving his way in and out of all a book cases. Where the bloody hell were they? If Draco hurt her then he was gonna kill him!

When he had reached them he found Draco on the floor, clutching his groin. Reaching down he had grabbed the young man by the collar and pulled him to his feet.

"What have you done to her?" he had demanded.

It had taken a long time for him to calm down enough to listen to the man. Together they had both made there way to his rooms at top speed. They split up at the last moment, having decided to go different ways to catch up with her.

In the end he had been the last one to get to her. He had walked into the room and found Draco on the floor and Hermione glowing.

And now here he stood. Hermione in his arms, safe. Taking a deep breath he tried to loosen his arms around her. But found not only could he not but he didn't want to.

She pulled back and started to sign. Her fingers moved so fast that he couldn't keep up. He placed his hands on hers and looked deep into her eyes, trying to clam her down. Letting go of her hands he started to sign but at a much slower pace.

"Calm down Hermione, your safe."

She looked up at his face with tear filled eyes.

"You sure." She asked.

"yes." He moved out the way so that she could see the still unconscious Malfoy.

"I didn't do that." She looked up at him in disbelief.

"Your right you didn't. But…" he put on hand one her belly. "The baby did."

He watched as understanding crossed her face. She smiled softly up at him. "My baby looked after me."

Snape shook his head. "Our baby looked after you."

She smiled sweetly up at him. Putting one hand over his she sighed softly. Before he could stop himself, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Shuffling noises came from behind him. He spun around and looked at the young man on the floor. His face was pale and he looked in pain.

"What the hell is the matter with her?" he spat up at him.

"She's deaf. You should know that, you did it to her!" Snape snapped at the younger man.

Hermione tugged on his sleeve. He turned to look at her and she asked. "what's he saying? Why are you talking to him?"

Snape turned back to Draco.

"She couldn't hear what you were saying earlier."

"I never meant to hurt her…just the child."

Snape growled and looked back at Hermione.

"It's okay; he's not going to hurt you. I swear it. Let's go into the living room and I will explain."

She looked unsure but then turned and walked into the living room and sat in his seat. She trusted him enough to let him take the lead, it blew him away.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco move to sit in the other seat.

"Did I tell you to sit?" he snapped.

"No, sir, but…"

"But nothing. You will stand."

Snape then kneeled down in front of Hermione and started to explain.

What the hell was going on? This has to be the worst moment to be deaf.

She watched as he sat down and started to sign.

"Hermione, Draco was not here to hurt you tonight. He wanted to try and explain why he had done what he did last time."

"He tried to kill my baby I don't want to know." She snapped and looked away from both men.

Snape was meant to be on her side. Why was he explaining about Malfoy? I don't want to know his excuses.

Snape grabbed her chin and turned her back to look at him.

"Listen to me." Snape froze at his own words.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears before she could stop them. Wiping them quickly she looked back at Snape.

"I didn't mean…" Hermione stopped his hands from moving.

There were many things she needed from Snape. His pity was not one of them. He seemed to know that she didn't want his apologise and carried on explaining.

"I know that you don't want to hear this. I know that what he did was wrong and I will never forgive him and neither should you. But only by learning why he did it can we move on. If this child does turn into a new dark lord, it will mean that Draco has to follow him. Would not be able to live the life he wanted. Would be under some one else's control again."

Hermione let her head fall forward and rest on his shoulder.

She had never thought about how her child would affect others around her. There would always be people that want to get her child…their child. They would never be alone. Never be able to relax.

She felt a wand tap the side of her head and she looked up. It was Malfoy.

"I'm sorry." He said, but more importantly she could hear him. "I just can't go through that again."

**So there we go…another chappy. Hope you all liked. Still looking for good stoies coming, so let me know. **

**Don't be a prude review!**


	14. No more

**Thank you for all the reviews. I replied to all the ones I could. Thank you to everybody: )**

**Right well I have nothing else to say this time. Other than glad that everybody likes the story. **

**Read on…**

Hermione jumped out of her seat and put both hands on her belly.

"What have you done?" she spat at the white haired wizard. "If you have harmed my baby…"

Snape stood and looked at her. "You can hear?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, not taking her eyes off of Malfoy.

"It's okay, he hasn't hurt the baby. Poppy couldn't heal your hearing without risking the baby because she had not hurt you. Draco on the other hand was the one that had done the damage so he could fix it."

It was funny; although she was pleased the baby was okay she still didn't trust Malfoy as far as she could through him.

Snape turned to Malfoy and said.

"We have a lot of talking to do, but not tonight."

With that he walked over to the fireplace and got the head master. Stepping back Hermione could see the headmasters face in the fireplace.

"Ah, I see we have a guest. Good evening Mr Malfoy." The old wizard spoke.

Malfoy nodded.

"I have just spoken to your father. He thought you might have come here. Of course I told him that I would have known straight away if he had come here."

Hermione noticed Snape tense.

"Unless of course he had always been here. Then I would not notice."

Hermione looked between the three men. What was going on? Hermione felt like she was deaf again. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to her.

"Where have you been hiding?" Snape demanded of the younger wizard.

"I got someone to sneak me inside there trunk."

"Ah, simple but effective." Dumbledore nodded. "But it won't work another time."

Malfoy nodded.

"How long have you been planning the attack on Mrs Snape?" The headmaster asked.

Her new name still sent a shiver down her spine. But she really wanted to know the answer to the question, so shoved the felling to the side to bring out at a later date.

"Months, sir." He answered.

"But how could you have?" she asked before she could stop her mouth from saying the words.

"Because Granger, nothing gets passed my father." Draco spat at her. His face twisted with hate. "Unlike you he was not blind to the fact that Professor Snape would choose you to marry and have his child."

Before she could blink, Snape had Draco up against the wall by the throat.

"You will not speak to my wife like that." He growled at the scared wizard. "You will address her with respect, am I clear?"

Malfoy nodded quickly.

Hermione looked at the headmaster to see if he was going to stop what was going on, but he appeared to be looking at his nails.

"It's okay." She whispered.

Snape turned to look at her, slowly letting Malfoy go.

No one had ever stood up for her like that before. Sure Ron and Harry use to say that they would, but they were just words. Never had anybody been willing to fight for her. She would be lying if she said that it didn't send a buzz through her body, and not an unwelcome one.

"You will go to the room of requirement, there you shall find everything you need for the night." Dumbledore told the still shaking Malfoy.

When he didn't make a move to the door Snape spat at him "Now." With that the wizard fled.

"If you will both excuse me I have things to sort out." With that the twinkling eyed headmaster vanished.

Taking a deep breath Hermione fell into the seat behind her.

She looked around the room; everything looked just like it had when she had left. But things inside her had changed a lot. Draco had turned out to be selfish but for a not so terrible reason. Don't get her wrong she still hated him and hoped he rots in hell, but he had a semi okay reason for doing what he did. She realised that she trusted Snape with her life. That shook her up quite a lot. And lastly Dumbledore was okay with Snape attacking Malfoy. She knew he would not have let it go to far, but he never stopped it then. Hmm, that old man was acting very strange. He was up to something, she could tell.

"You are incredibly irresponsible." Snape said to her, his voice dangerously low.

She looked up at him, feeling very tired.

"You just left these rooms. When you knew what could happen. To add to that you went to the place you were attacked last time." He growled at her.

"I needed a book…" she started to say.

"A book…a book. You were willing to risk not just your life but that of your baby's, over a book!" he said in disbelief.

"No, you see the book was…" once again she was cut off.

"The book was a book." He flew a hand up and pointed to a room behind him. "I have a study full of books. You could have asked I would have let you look at any of them. But no, you had to go and be the Gryffindor. You weren't happy with what I could give you and had to seek more." He turned from her in disgust.

Hermione felt so tired. Why was he doing this? Why was he doing this now? It was the middle of the night for Merlin sake. She just wanted to snuggle up in bed. To be more accurate she wanted to snuggle up in bed with him.

"It wasn't like that…" she said.

"Oh do tell me what it was like, Merlin forbid I should get it wrong." She snapped looking back at her with a hard angry face.

"Please let me…"

"You could have been killed. Our baby could have been killed. You tell me that you need to keep the baby safe, and that you were worried about our enemies. So what do you do? You walk straight into their trap. I mean are you really that stupid. Do you even have any common sense at all?" he spat.

Hermione's head fell forward and she couldn't stop the tears. He was right, she had only been thinking of one person and that person was her. She had done it to give her child a name. But it wasn't even born yet, she had wanted it to have a name now. She couldn't wait until the coast was clear and it was safe for her to leave.

"Dammit Hermione why do you have to cause so much trouble!" Snape shouted at her.

"Please…" she begged. "Please Severus no more…I can't take anymore."

She sobbed into her hands. Other than the sound of her crying there was silence.

She heard a ruffle of robes and then fingers under her chin lifting her head up. Snape…Severus was kneeling down in front of her.

"I don't mean to shout or get angry at you, I just…I was so worried. Hermione, if anything happened to you or the baby I'm not sure I would survive. I know we haven't been together long, and I know we spent most of it fighting, but you mean a lot to me."

She looked into his dark eyes. His endless, lose yourself, bottomless, dark eyes.

She wasn't sure which one of them moved forward but there lips were getting closer and closer together. She held her breath.

The very first touch was electric.

It was amazing,

It was perfect,

It was their first kiss.

**There we go people. Let me know what you think! **

**Thanks! **


	15. What more

**Thank you so much for the reviews! As always I am very pleased that you like my story. If you are reading this it must me you have come back for another dose. So I hate to keep you waiting…**

Oh sweet Merlin, she tastes so good. Snape ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She sucked his top lip into her mouth.

OH SWEET MERLIN!

He brought a hand up round the back of her neck, holding her.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that he was a little worried that she might run away. He wouldn't blame her either. Last time had not been something that a woman would like to repeat.

He sucked on her bottom lip then gave it a little nip, making her moan softly.

That little sound shot through his body. Turning him on, from head to toe.

Putting his hands on her waist he slid her off the seat and onto his lap. Holding her lightly, he gave her a chance to get away from him.

She just pushed herself closer to him, showing that she wanted to be held. He wrapped his arms around her.

Their tongues duelling with one another in such a sweet battle. Her breast were pressed hard against his chest, he could feel her nipples.

Merlin, how he wanted to touch them, tease them, taste them.

She started to rock her hips against him. He groaned and hugged her tighter. Every time she moved it hit just the right spot. His hips thrust up to meet her making her whisper his name.

"Severus."

It had come as such a shock when she had said it the first time. His name sounded so different when it came from her. Like music. Nobody had ever made it sound like that. Nobody had ever made him feel like she did.

He didn't want to ruin this time, he didn't want to ruin what they had…what they might have. It was going to be perfect. He would make sure of it. She was going to have a good time.

He let go of her. Pushing her back a little, not letting go of her mouth, but far enough that he could slip a hand between them.

He ran his fingers down his neck, memorising every texture, every sound and every smell.

He was in haven. This was a place that he had been certain that he would never be, and yet here he was. And there was no place like it.

His hand made its way lower, cupping her breast. She arched her back, pushing it harder against his hand. Her teeth nipped at his lower lip.

Slowly he palmed her nipple, loving how it was so hard and wanting. Just there for him. He gave it a little pinch and then a tug. She moaned and rocked her hips harder.

"Like that?" he asked.

He knew the answer but he wanted to here it from her.

"yes." She gasped, before catching his lips in a passionate kiss.

He let his hand go lower, feeling her stomach muscles tense.

His baby was in there, it was growing, getting bigger and stronger everyday.

How could something so small be the cause of so much trouble? How could something so small mean so much to him already?

He slipped his hand into the shorts that she was wearing.

Hermione bucked and pushed against his hand.

"What do you want Hermione?" He asked.

She just moaned and pushed against his hand, harder this time, more instant.

"Tell me?"

"I want…" she panted.

"What?" he rubbed her gently through her panties. "What do you want?"

"I want you to touch me…oh please!"

Kissing her hard, he slipped a hand inside her panties and started to find out what she liked best.

Finding one of her magic buttons he started to rub it slowly. Her eyes fell closes and she rocked faster against his hand.

He slipped a finger inside her and she let out a hot little yelp.

He kissed her neck as her head fell on to his shoulder.

Using his thumb he rubbed her clit, while two fingers dipped in and out of her.

She was so wet and ready for him, just for him, not for that Weasley boy or Potter, or even Krum. All for him.

Bending his fingers he found her second magic button. Moving his fingers and thumb at the same time he sent her closer and closer to the edge.

The movements of her hips lost all rhythm and bucked freely.

"Say my name." he whispered huskily.

"Sev….sev…" she gasped.

He moved his fingers faster, knowing it would send her over the edge.

"Say my name…" he growled.

"Severus!" she shouted as her body shook around him.

He kept his finger moving, slowly bringing her back down to earth.

She sighed and slumped against him.

Snape closed his eyes and started to count back from one hundred. He had nearly come just watching her, just taking her into oblivion and back.

His cock had taken up all the free room in his trousers. It throbbed, long and hard, letting him know what it wanted and when it wanted it.

But it was going to have to wait.

He felt Hermione's breathing slow down.

She lifted her head and smiled at him.

"Okay?" he asked softly.

"More than okay!" she said just as softly back.

He watched as she looked down between them to the evidence of his arousal.

"You on the other hand." she slipped a hand between them and cupped him in her hand. "Look less than okay." She started to move her hand and he knew that he would last mere seconds.

He quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"No," he whispered. "No."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide, her face worried.

He brought his other hand up and moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"What we have is amazing; I want…" he took a deep breath. "I want to take it slowly. I want us both to do…that…when we are both certain it's what we want."

She still looked unsure.

"I don't want what happened last time, I want…more." He pleaded for her to understand. He was doing it for the both of them.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He let his head fall forward. She understands.

He felt arms wrap around him and just hold him.

They stayed like this for a while. Time did not seem to matter to either of them.

"You need rest." He eventually said looking up at her. "Get into my bed; I will be there in a moment."

She looked at him, shocked.

"I want to sleep in the same bed as you."

It was silly but he wanted to wake up with her in his arms and go to sleep feeling her heart beating. Just to remind him it wasn't a dream.

"okay." She whispered and stood. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Calm down."

She looked at him puzzled then looked down. Her eyebrows rose and she nodded.

She kissed his head then left the room.

She was amazing. As long as Snape lived he knew he would never forget what just happened. She had let him do it as well, more than that she had wanted him to do it.

He smiled goofily to himself; he had made her scream his name as she had come on his fingers.

Right this wasn't helping him cool down.

"100…99…98…97…"

**There we go everyone. So what do you think? There is a way I could find out. There is a button down there that you press, then you write a review, press another button and hey presto. I know what you think!**

**Lol! Make me a happy writer please!**


	16. Sunday morning

**Hey all, I was…am one very happy writer! And thanks to everyone that reviewed and let me know what they thought!**

**Someone rightly pointed out that a lot of the sentences started with 'he'. I will, once the story is finished, be adding and changing things. **

**One more thing I need to ask…do Hermione's parents have first names. I mean obviously they do but do we know them? Or do I have to make names up for them? **

**Could you let me know because I don't want to do something wrong! **

**Okay well let's go see what's going on in the world of Hermione...**

Hermione woke slowly to the sound of people in the living room talking.

She thought about getting out of bed to hear what was being said. Her Gryffindor curiosity made her want to stick her ear to the door and listen to every word. But her pregnant body told her to get more sleep.

Her body won out.

Snuggling deep into the covers, she could smell Severus and she felt safe, she drifted of to sleep once again.

Slowly Hermione woke again. This time she felt well rested. Ready to take on the world…okay maybe not that ready but she was ready to get up.

She crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom door. Her head was still full of sleep and it felt like she had cotton wool in her ears. She opened the door and walked in.

The first thing that registered was the steam. Then it was the sound of the shower running and just below that was the sound of soft moans.

What was going on?

She walked deep into the room and her heart stopped at what she saw.

There, in the shower, was a butt naked Severus Snape…touching himself!

She couldn't believe it.

She knew he was a man and they had there needs but…Severus Snape! She nearly laughed to herself. After what happened last night she should be in no doubt that Severus was a man. None what so ever.

She walked back towards the door, thinking about leaving him. But just as she was about to walk through it he moaned her name.

"Hermione."

She spun around to look at him, but he still had his eyes closed. His hair was swept back from his face by the water. There was a blush along his cheek bones and his mouth was slightly open as he panted.

She watched the water run down his toned chest. It was funny how she had never thought of her husband as toned or fit or even hot, but he was, oh Merlin he was.

He had one hand against the wall, holding him up.

Hermione let her eyes fall to his other hand. He had his cock in a firm grip and was pumping away. Her throat went dry and her panties went wet.

She thought about going in to the shower and helping him out, but he had said he had wanted to take things slow, so she would wait. But that didn't mean she couldn't watch.

His had moved faster and he moaned louder. She watched his whole body start to tense. His head fell back, groaning deep in his throat as he came.

She didn't move for a moment. Savouring the sight of her husband out of breath and relaxed. But as he started to wash himself she slipped out of the room and back into the bed.

Laying there she listened to him getting out of the shower and drying off. Any minute he would be coming into the bedroom and she wasn't sure she could look him in the eye. Pretending to be asleep would be the best option.

The door to the bathroom opened and Hermione quickly closed her eyes. She could hear him moving about; it took all her will power to keep her breathing even.

Suddenly she felt him move a lock of hair off her face. Before she could stop them her eyes flew open.

He smiled at her.

"Morning."

She blushed. "Morning."

_Oh way to go Hermione, just show him that you know he wanks off in the shower why don't ya!_

"In another 15 minutes it would be afternoon." He walked away from her, towards a desk where he picked up two letters and brought them over to her.

"Is it really that late?" She said shocked, sitting up and looking at the clock. "You should have woken me!"

"Why?" he asked. "You were enjoying a lie in. besides after last night I thought you might have needed it."

Once again Hermione's cheeks burned bright red.

He chuckled.

"I didn't mean that. I was talking about everything that happened before that. But I guess your right; you need rest from that too."

Hermione groaned and hid her head under the covers making Severus laugh harder.

She brought her head out.

"Give me those." She said taking the letters from him.

As she opened the first one he lay out on the bed next to her. He had no socks or shoes on. And for some reason that made the whole moment more domestic. Here they were on a Sunday morning, lying in bed, opening mail. She smiled goofily.

"Should I be jealous?" he asked.

She looked at him confused.

"The person that sent the letter. They made you smile like that, should I be jealous?"

On impulse she moved over and kissed him softly.

"Nope."

He looked a little shocked but then pulled her closer, so that she was tucked up against his side.

Taking a deep breath, she took his smell deep inside her, letting it out in a soft, contented sigh.

She finished opening the letter and read.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_We have not heard from you in a while and that's not like you. We're not worried though. You are all grown up now and will have boys chasing after you. But please don't forget your little old parents._

_We are having a family get together just before Christmas my dear. We know how much you like to stay at your school for the holidays. So we are having a party that you can come to then go back to your school. We really hope that you can be there. Your father says he can not remember his daughter's face._

_You are more than welcome to bring the boy that is keeping you so busy these days. Just make sure he knows what your father can be like some times. _

_Look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Mum_

_Xxx_

Hermione groaned and buried her head in Severus's chest.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

She didn't say anything but handed him the letter. She felt his body tense under her cheek as he read.

"Well it is clear that we have to go and see them. If only to tell them you are married, with child and that I am no boy." He finally said.

The last bit was meant to make her laugh but it really didn't.

"Don't think about it now, just open the next one."

Hermione slowly opened the next one.

_Dear daughter,_

_I would like to welcome you to the family by inviting you to the manor for Christmas. _

_Yours truly,_

_Rosemary Snape._

Hermione gasped in shock.

**There we go people…another chappy. Wow, just realised I say that every chapter. Lol. **

**Okay well hope you liked.**

**Don't be a prude, review!**

**HC**


	17. Do you want me to be Harry?

**Sorry for the huge gap between chapters, but to be fair it is not something I normally do. I have been working hard, not to mention it was Christmas!**

**By the way I hope you all had a good one and an even better new year. **

**Well, I should be back to a chapter a day or something along those lines. **

**Okay, so let's get on and see how our couple are getting on.**

The pair stood outside the muggle house. There was nothing special about it, nothing that made it more important than any of the others. And for that Hermione was pleased. If there was ever an attack made on her family it made it that little bit harder to find them.

But at the moment she was embarrassed. Severus she now knew had grown up in a manor in the middle of the country. He had money coming out of his ears. He could leave teaching now and have enough money, not just for him but for his children's, children's children!

Hermione on the other hand had very little money, and would have nothing to give her child in that sense. It made her feel more than a little inadequate.

It had been 2 weeks since that Sunday morning in bed. They and spent other mornings like that. She had enjoyed them all. Although they had not done anything else…sexual…there were lots of little touches and kisses. Every one of them made her feel special, made her walk around with rosy cheeks and a goofy grin, but maybe that was just the glow of a soon to be mother!

"Ready?" Severus asked her.

They had come up with a kind of plan. They would spend Christmas Eve at her parents and then go on to Snape manor in the morning.

Neither had been looking forward to this day. Although Hermione was not looking forward to tomorrow either, where as Severus seemed to be kind of excited.

It took all her will power to not turn and run away from the house in front of her. How was she going to tell them everything?

"_Hi mum, dad. This is Professor Snape. He is also my husband. Yes we were married. Sorry I forgot to tell you. Oh, yes, before I forget I'm also carrying his child!"_

And that was leaving out that they were being hunted down by a number of different people, that she had been attacked and for a while she could not hear. Was that all of it…?

Malfoyhad disappeared, although no one seemed worried about it.

"I guess so." She walked slowly behind him as they walked to the door.

What were her parents going to think of the man in front of her? It was hard for her to say now because she saw him in a way that no one else seemed to. Maybe the headmaster did a little but even that was not exactly the same.

"Severus." She said before he rang the bell. "Will you…just….will you…"

"Hermione stuttering does not become you." He said to her slightly more sharply then he meant to. But he was nervous too.

"Just don't be…" a slight smile made its way onto her face. "yourself." The smile grew into a full blown grin.

Instead of making Severus smile it seemed to make him mad.

"Who would you rather I am? Your perfect Harry Potter." He growled at her and stomped away from the door to the end of the drive.

Hermione stood stunned. What the hell just happened!

She walked slowly down the drive to stand in front of him. He turned his head so that she couldn't look into his eyes.

"I don't want you to be Harry." She said softly but with meaning behind it.

The man before her said nothing.

"I would never want you to be anything other than who you are."

"If that is true then why did you just say that!" he snapped at her.

Why had she said it? There had been no reason for it. She had been trying to lighten the mood.

"I was trying to make a joke. A bad one granted but a joke all the same. I'm sorry if I hurt you I hadn't meant to. I'm just nervous." It was her turn to look away. Her face down, eyes studying the ground.

She felt fingers under her chin, tilting her head back to look at him.

"I'm nervous too. I'm about to meet the parents of my wife. My pregnant, 24 year old wife."

Hermione smiled softly.

"I am sorry."

He returned the smile.

"I'm sorry too."

Slowly he lowered his head and his cool lips met hers.

No matter how many times he kissed her, she always got the same buzz. She never felt as alive as when she is kissing her husband.

He had wrapped one arm around his waist and the other held her head. His tongue ran along her bottom lip. She moaned sweetly and opened her mouth to let him in, to let him taste her and she him.

"Hermione." A voice said behind her.

Pulling away quickly she turned to see Harry and Ron looking at them. Their faces pale. Looking past them she could see the door open to her childhood home.

Banners hung from the ceiling read "welcome home."

Her parents had organised a party for her.

She could feel Severus tense behind her. Without even thinking about it, she moved closer to him. Needing the strength that he brought her. Needing to be reminded that no matter what happened there would be someone that would still what to talk to her when the night ended.

"What the hell is he doing kissing you?" a red in the face Ron asked.

Severus moved in front of her and said…

"A man is aloud to kiss his wife whenever he wants."

**Well there we go people. Another chappy. Hope you liked. Let me know what you think. Am still looking for good stories, so if you have any ideas let me know. **

**Please review! You know you wanna…they all make me smile!**

**HC**


	18. Be happy for me

**Hey all! **

**It was good to see that I still had a lot of my readers. Was a little worried that I may have lost some of you, there were one or two I haven't heard from but most are still reading and enjoying! But there are also some new ones! I even have a couple of people that are reading the story with there friends! That is very cool and I hope you are all enjoying the story so far!**

**Right well less of me talking and more fighting! That's what we want right…**

Snape stood still, waiting for his words to sink in.

This wasn't quite how he had planned on telling them but having them look at her as if she was a piece of dirty, and he a monster, was just not on!

He may be use to the looks but she was not, not to mention the fact that she was anything but a piece of dirt. She was his diamond in the rough.

Both men looked very ill. Weasley may have even been swaying a little bit. The potter boy was the first to recover, he watched him take a deep breath and open his mouth to say something, but just before he could a women came out of Hermione's house.

She had straight, greying brown hair that was held up in a ponytail. She was of medium height and medium weight. In fact there was nothing about this woman that was special. She was closely followed by a man, who was also of similar height and weight. The only thing that made him more noticeable was his lack of hair.

"What is all the shouting about?" she asked the two younger men as she wrapped her arms around Hermione. "Hello, sweetie, you were a meant to come in the house before you saw the surprise."

"Sorry mum." She mumbled back.

Her mother released her. He waited for Hermione to embrace her father but she did not. Instead she looked back at the, now recovering, Weasley boy.

Maybe she had said the truth when she said she had not wanted him to be Potter, maybe she wanted him to be Weasley. The thought made his stomach turn and his throat go dry.

She said she wanted you to be you, nobody else, stop second guessing her. He told himself over and over again. Maybe one of these times it will work.

For a moment or two no one said anything, they just stood there looking at one another.

_The silence before the storm._

He watched with interest as the Weasley turned a strange colour of red. He took a step forward, glaring at him, and then he took another.

If that excuse of a man thought I was going to back down to anything he could give, then he had another thing coming.

"Ron." Hermione whispered.

The red head turned to his wife.

"Don't speak to me!" he spat.

"Hermione, what he said, it can't be true…" Harry stated his voice weak.

Hermione nodded.

"It's true." She turned to his parents. "Mum…Dad, this is my husband. Professor Severus Snape."

Both parents looked form her to the man at her side.

"Is he the teacher you have an apprenticeship with?" her mother asked.

It was Severus's turn to glance at his wife with a look of confusion on his face.

Hermione was looking at the floor.

"That's something else... I left school a long time ago."

What the hell was going on here? This was more than he knew about. He was finding it hard to pay attention to the new topic and keep an eye on the angry men in front of him.

"What do you mean?" her mother asked.

"I…I have a flat in London. I've been living there and I have been working…in the magic world." The last bit was just louder than a whisper.

But everybody heard it. Her mother gasped and her father sputtered.

The news did not seem to affect either man in front of him. He knew this, so he felt no shock. But why had she not told her parents.

"You know the rules, Hermione Jane Granger! You were to finish at that bloody school and come home." The father spoke for the first time.

"Forget that!" the red head shouted. "She's married to this greasy git, this…great big bat!"

"Why in god's name would you marry him?" Harry shouted at Hermione.

"Do not shout at my wife." Severus said dangerously to both men. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Hermione looked very pale.

"Don't tell us what to do!" Ron shouted. "You have no control over us anymore!"

"I have plenty of control. I am twice your size and could break you like a twig. I think that gives me a fair amount of control…don't you?" he said evenly.

"This is the brute you wanted to marry?" Harry asked Hermione, his voice low but the hurt clear in his face.

"It is clear what must be done." Hermione's father said. Everybody turned to look at him. "She should do what she should have done a long time ago. She has to leave the wizard world."

Hermione went paler if it was possible. He was starting to worry. She looked like at any moment she would not be able to stand anymore.

"I'm afraid, sir, that's not possible." Severus said to his father-in-law.

"Of course it is." He snapped back.

"No, sir, it is not. Our child is wanted by many." He said.

He turned his head to look at Hermione as she gasped. She looked at him, her eyes bright in her pale face. She shook her head slightly. It had to be said, the sooner the better.

"You're pregnant?" her mother asked.

"You're what!" Ron shouted.

Harry just stood there shaking his head. Her father turned an interesting colour of purple.

He heard Hermione take a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm pregnant and I'm happy about It." she put her hand on her belly. "I'm not coming back home dad. I'm staying where I am." She turned to the two younger men. "I'm staying married to Severus and I'm going to have his baby. Now you can either hug me and tell me you are happy for me or…" she paused and swallowed. "Or you leave and never speak to me again. The choice is yours."

He was proud of her. Pride in his wife and something else filled his body.

Because his eyes were on his wife and not the Weasley boy he could not stop him in time before he grabbed his wife and shock her hard, his fingers digging into her. He took a couple of steps forward, but his child beat him to it.

Hermione gave off a bright white light that sent the boy flying. He landed in some trash cans the other side of the road. Turning back to his wife, he saw her glowing and her eyes full of shock.

He gently took her arm. She looked up at him with wide scared eyes.

"Take me home Severus." She whispered.

He nodded. Wrapping his arms around his wife he thought about Hogwarts gates.

Just before they left, they both heard Ron shout…

"That was supposed to be me!"

**Phew, wipes sweat from brow, that's me all done. Review and let me know what you think?**

**Oh, by the way,I would have had this up hours ago butI had trouble up loading it. Anybody else have that! Or does it just not like me...Sniff Sniff!**


	19. In awe of you

**Hey all! Thanks for the amazing reviews. I am glad that you all liked the last chapter. I had been a little worried because there were a lot of people in that little scene. But people have let me know that I did it well so thank you!**

**I had noticed when I logged in today that it says something about the updating for tomorrow. So if I don't update then that's why. **

**Right, well, let's read on. **

They had come back and Severus had sent her straight to the bathroom for a nice long bath. She had tried to tell him that she really didn't want one and would much rather just being close to him. But he was having none of it and sent her on her way.

At that point she had still been glowing like a Christmas light so she couldn't really blame him, the man wanted to keep his sight!

She hadn't wanted a bath so she had taken a shower. And here she stood. In front of the mirror, a white fluffy towel covering her naked body. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide. Whether that was due to her pregnancy or the shock and stress of this afternoon, she wasn't sure.

Talking a deep breath she let go of the towel and let it fall to the floor.

Hermione let her breath out in a rush. She looked so…womanly. It sounded stupid but that was how she looked. Not matter how hard she tried no other words came to mind. That was how she looked…like a woman. She was now 3 months pregnant! The books that she had read said that she would grow 3cm a week. At the time that had not seemed a lot…but now! Her belly had only just started to get bigger. When she wore clothes it was not noticeable. But now…

She ran her hand over her swelling tummy. Looking over the rest of her body she could see that her belly was not the only thing that had grown. Her breasts were larger too, not to mention a million times more sensitive.

But there was one thing she wanted to know? When would the sickness pass!

She had been a little worried when she had first reached the 3 month mark and was still feeling ill. She had gone to see the medi witch just to be told that every woman was different. It could stop tomorrow or she could have it all through her pregnancy.

Hermione closed her eyes and gave a silent prayer that that would not be her.

By lunch time she just wanted to eat everything in sight.

Frowning she looked at her belly again. Maybe that wasn't her baby growing but her fat. The medi witch had offered to measure her even though it was not quite time yet. But Hermione had said no. now she wished she had said yes. It would be nice to know how big her baby was…if it was her baby and not fat.

Grabbing her dressing gown she left the room and went looking for Severus. She wouldn't blind him anymore. The glowing had stopped in the shower.

Finding her husband in the main room staring into the fire, she walked up and stood in front of him.

He didn't look up at her but kept his eyes trained on the flickering flame.

"I need to ask you something." She said.

"Look, Hermione, I think we should talk about what happened in the morning. It's late now and you need to rest." He said in his deep voice.

"Oh, I know that, I wanted to ask you something else." She said distracted.

This time it was Severus's turn to frown. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

She took his right hand and slipped it between the folds of her dressing gown. Placing his cool fingers on her belly she asked.

"Is that the baby or is it…fat?" she kept her eyes cast down.

When he didn't answer, she knew it must be fat. She had to stop eating. She was a pig…a big fat pig!

She started to move back when Severus brought his other hand up to her waist to hold her in place.

She snapped her eyes up to look at his face. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide with wonder. He looked like he had seen or touched something amazing.

"What?" she asked in a small whisper.

Slowly, he looked up at her.

"That's not fat Hermione, that's our baby. Our baby growing safely inside you." His eyes widened even more. "Growing right under your heart."

Her breath caught in her throat. She had never thought about it like that. She brought one hand up, slipped it inside the robe and put it on top of his.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him.

He didn't answer but carried on looking into her eyes. His swam with unsaid feelings.

"What are you feeling?" she asked instead.

For a while he didn't say anything. Just about to give up hope on getting a reply, he spoke.

"I'm in awe of you. I'm feeling inadequate." He lowered his eyes for a heart beat and then moved them back to hers again. "Do you know how amazing you are? You marry the bat of the dungeons, you handle being deaf like a hero, you stand strong when people you love beat you down, you…" he cleared his throat. "You carry our child inside you and worry about being fat."

Seeing how silly it was now, she gave a little un-lady like snort.

"Don't do that." He said. "Don't make fun of yourself."

Hermione blinked rapidly, trying in vain to get rid of the tears that were building in her eyes.

Seeing this Severus quickly pulled his hand back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

She made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a sob. Grabbing his hand she held it back up to her belly.

"Don't ever be sorry for wanting to feel your child. I…it's just that no one has ever said anything like that to me before. I mean they say how smart I am. Tell me I'm a great friend, but no one makes me feel so…needed, so wanted. You make me feel…" she stopped feeling stupid and very emotional.

"Make you feel…?" he asked in a soft voice. A voice that brought the tears pouring for her eyes.

"You make me feel like a woman." she sobbed softly.

"If I do it's because you are. And what a woman." his eyes roamed over her face. The tears clear, slight bags under her eyes. He knew that what has happened today had still not really hit her. She was in a kind of state of shock. Tomorrow it was going to hit her and he knew that he was going to be there for her. Whatever happened he was going to be there for her.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat.

"Go on into bed, I will be there in a while."

He watched as she left. Another night of hell lay ahead of him. Holding her in his arms as she slept, using all of his will power to stop himself from making love to her. She would come to him this time. She will start the love making, not him. He needed to know that she wanted it.

Taking a deep breath he stood and made his way to the bedroom. Getting ready to hold theangel in his arms once more, his angel.

**Another chappy done. Let me know what you think…please!**

**Oh, have any of you seen Ladder 49? I watched it for the first time last night and cried like a baby at the end! I loved it! Lol.**

**HC**

**P.S. Sorry i posted this twice...kinda anyway. but had people pointing out that I spelt angel wrong. hides blushinf face!**


	20. They will be

**

* * *

Hey all!**

**The response I got for the last chapter was amazing! I mean it totally blew me away! **

**I would like to thank everybody that has reviewed and everybody that hasn't but has taken the time to read my story…I hope u like it! **

**Thanks for the different offers of a beta, but I do not want one. As I have said before, once the story is finished, I shall go back and sort out all the mistakes. **

**Would like to make a special shout out to the 'fanatics'. Thank you for reading and hope you are all enjoying! **

**Right, don't let me keep you.**

Severus stretched out on the bed. His hands above his head and his feet nearly touching the bottom of the bed.

It had been many years since he had gotten a good night's sleep. Hermione had stopped that. Although holding her in his arms made it very hard for him not to make love to her, it did help him sleep in peace.

He had woken every morning with a smile on his face. A smile he did his very best to hide.

Sliding a hand across to the other side of the bed, he found warm but empty sheets. Frowning he looked over, but his eyes only confirmed what his hands had felt; the other side of the bed was empty.

Sitting up he looked around the room. Everything looked the same. His senses weren't alerted in anyway. (Being a spy for so long made him able to tell when danger was about.) Looking over he saw the bathroom door was open; standing at the sink, brushing her teeth was a sleepy looking Hermione.

His wife.

Lying back down, he watched her rinse her brush and wipe her mouth before padding back into the room. She slipped into the bed and rests her head down on the pillow. She put one arm over his chest and tucked a leg between his. Having made her self comfy she gave off a little sigh.

For a moment neither of them moved, but he could feel her breathing starting to even out.

"Don't go to sleep again." He told her softly.

Her head shot up to look at him.

"Did I wake you?" She asked. "I was trying to be quite."

He ran a hand up and down her back.

"No, you didn't wake me." she lowered her head again. "Morning sickness?" He asked.

She nodded and snuggled closer.

"You can't go to sleep. We have to be going soon."

Hermione gave a deep heart felt moan. The sound made his arm tighten around her slightly.

"Do we have to go?" she asked. "Can we not write her a letter and tell her everything that way?"

He couldn't help but chuckle, what made it worse was that he knew she was being serious.

"Sadly, no."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Eyes that would normally make him break.

"It's no good looking at me like that. We went in person to see your parents. We are going to do the same for my mother."

"I know." She almost spat. "And look at the disaster that turned out to be."

Once again a silence settled in the room. Nothing could be heard but their breathing, and the nose of his hand running up and down her covered back.

"Do you think they will ever talk to me again?" she asked in a small voice.

He looked down at her. Her head was tucked tight up against his chest, her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Of course they will." His mind was reeling, trying to think of something to say to sooth her. "They love you and are worried about you. That's all."

She nodded slightly.

"I know. I just wish they could be happy for me."

"They will be. Just give them time."

* * *

Hermione unwrapped her arms from around Severus and took in her surroundings. They were standing on the edge of a pine forest. She turned back to her husband when she heard him breath in deeply then sigh. His eyes closed and his head back. He looked so much younger. Like he did first thing in the morning, in those moments between wake and sleep, in those moments when you could be anyone anywhere.

"No matter were I go I always miss the smell of home." He said opening is eyes again and looking down at her.

"Tell me what you were like as a child."

She had no idea where the question had come from, but she knew that she really wanted to know the answer. There was so much about her husband that she did not know. He was a teacher at Hogwarts, ex-death eater, and changed man. But other than that she knew little. Don't get her wrong, these were just facts about him. There were things that made her…dare she say it…love him. The desire he has to protect her and his unborn child. His passion for potions and books. How had she gone through her whole school life and not know that the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with was right under her nose.

He pointed to a tree.

"I feel of that when I was 8. I wanted to prove to Dasher that I could fly without my broom." He chuckled.

"Dasher?" she asked.

"He was a house elf." His voice was sad now.

"You had a house elf?" She asked.

She had long since given up on the battle to free the house elves. But she knew that she would never have any of her own. If they wanted to have other people telling them what to do all the time then they can go else where. She would not sink so low.

"He was more than a house elf…he was my best friend." He said, starting to walk to forward. "Like you, I was an only child. I found it hard to make friends."

Hermione nodded. She too had found it hard to make friends.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"He…he died when I was 16." He looked out across the forest. Then turned and walked on.

They carried on, not talking, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. What am I going to say to his mother? She was half her son's age and a muggle born. Although that didn't seem to bother him, it might bother her.

"Is there anything I shouldn't say?" she asked.

"She must not know that your parents are Muggles. As for anything else…I will do my best to keep the conversation on level ground." With that he held up his wand and whispered something under his breath.

What had been empty space in front of them was now a huge mansion. It was so big it could rival Hogwarts.

Hermione looked at her husband's childhood home and swallowed.

An image of a muggle cartoon witch swam into her head. Tall, dark and covered in warts.

You can picture her surprise when the door flew open and a Molly Wesaley look a like came out.

"Severus you have grown so tall. Crouch down and give your mum a hug and kiss!"

**Another chappy! Read and let me know what you think! You know I love reading them! **

**HC**


	21. Boundaries

**Hey all. Thanks for the reviews! They were all read and replied to if I could. Thank you to all of you. I love reading them and knowing what you think. **

**Sometimes you have to let the bad in with the good. (That seems random but if you read it and understand then it had helped you in some way!)**

**Have faith in me. I know Snape's mother is not what you would except but you will see, all will become clear in time.**

**Read on…**

Hermione quickly put her hand over her mouth. Why she had done it she had no idea. To stop herself from laughing maybe, to stop herself from gasping maybe, it was unclear.

Severus bent and kissed the black haired Molly look alike on the cheek.

"Mum…" Hermione once again covered her mouth.

The sound of mum coming for Severus's mouth had to have been the funniest thing she had ever heard. The giggles started to rake through her. She did her best to stop them but it was no good. "This is Hermione."

Both dark haired Snapes' turned to look at her. Severus raised an eyebrow when he saw her shoulders sake.

Was she really that nervous to meet his mother?

He put an arm around her shoulders, trying to convey that it is okay. She turned and looked directly at him. She wasn't nervous she was laughing! Her eyes told him so!

Hermione turned back to look at her mother in law.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Snape." She said in the most polite voice she had.

The smaller women in front of her looked her over, from head to toe. What ever the older women was looking for she must have found it. Her face broke out into a smile.

"Oh, no dear the pleasure is all mine my dear. Hermione…hmmm…I'm not familiar with a Hermione family." Mrs Snape blinked up at her.

"Hermione is her first name mum." Snape pointed out.

Hermione once again felt the giggles.

"Of course it is!" Severus's mum gushed. "What would be your last name child?"

"Granger, miss." Hermione answered obediently.

"Oh please call me Rosemary. Granger…hmmm…I'm not familiar with this name either. You must be from over seas. Are you?"

"No I'm-"she started to say but Severus interrupted.

"Hermione is tired mum; I think I'm just going to take her up to our room."

"Of course, I am very sorry I never thought about It." her hand flew out and rested on Hermione's belly. "We wouldn't want you to get too tired."

Starring down at the intruders hand she thought of something to say. Something that was not rude but made her get her hand off of her now! But before she could come up with anything the hand was gone. Severus took her elbow and led her up the stairs to the main door and inside to the hall.

"Sorry." Severus mumbled.

Hermione looked up at him.

"She didn't even ask!" she sputtered.

Her husband sighed.

"My mother has lived by herself for a long time. She is not aware of the boundaries that people set up, or how to work round them."

Hermione looked away from him. They made there way up the stairs while she drowned in guilt. She had gotten so annoyed at the older women. But it was her fault. She should have made allowances. Rosemary was much older than her…much older than Severus. She should have been prepared.

Did she have boundaries up? Where they really that obvious? Where they that unfair?

Instead of running this through her head now, she looked at the portraits on the wall. There was many of an old man. He was tall and willowy. His grey hair hung to his shoulders, black eyes glared at you as you walked past.

"Is he your dad?" she asked as they walked past another of the old man.

"I beg your pardon you madam!" the portrait growled at her.

"No," Severus chuckled. "That's my Grandfather. I would tell you all there names but it will take to long now."

Hermione nodded. Her feet were hurting, which was just silly as they had hardy walked anywhere. Out of Hogwarts, then up the path to these stairs…stairs that didn't look like they were going to end any time soon. To add to all of that she was hungry. What she wouldn't give for a piece of toast just covered in melted butter. It would be so bad for her but would taste so good.

They past another portrait that made her stop and stare. A little boy with black hair and pale skin looked back at her. He sat in the middle of a room full of toy aeroplanes. This was strange as they were muggle made. But among them were brooms. It was a bizarre sight to behold. Magic and muggle muddled together.

The little boy had shoulder length black hair, held back with a black ribbon. He wore smart black robes. But his eyes were what got Hermione the most.

Beautify black eyes, full of warm passion. The kind of eyes you only found in dreams. But she had seen them before, Severus had those eyes. He didn't show them often but she saw them when he thought she wasn't looking.

"It's rude to stare." The boy painting said. His voice was higher pitched but it was clear that it was Severus's.

She turned to the full grown man next to her.

"That's you." She smiled and looked back at the picture. "What have you been doing?" she asked.

He looked back at her shyly and didn't answer.

"Have you been playing with Dasher?" she asked.

The boy turned and looked at her fully.

"You know Dasher!" he asked, his voice now full of excitement.

"No." she said softly. "But he does." She pointed to the grown Severus, who sighed and turned away.

"I'm going to prove to him I can fly later." The boy said proudly.

"You can fly!" Hermione dutifully said in delight.

"Sure can. Daddy doesn't want me too. He said that if I did that then he would-"

The wee boy was cut off by the older Severus taking her arm and practically dragging her further up the stairs.

"What's the matter with you?" Hermione asked. Not bothering to fight against him. He was twice her size not to mention she was really tired.

"Nothing, I just think you need some rest." He said.

She knew there was more to it. But at the moment she was willing to let it go. He would tell her when he was ready. She just hoped she wouldn't have to wait to long. Gryffindors were not known for there patience.

**Okay then everybody. Another one bites the dust! Would just like to wish every one a Happy New Year! May it bring many happy times! But before you embark on all of those would you please leave a review…won't take you long. And it would make me one very happy writer!**


	22. Do you mean that?

**Happy New Year to all!**

**Lol, I think I said that at the end of the last one but I wanted to say it again! Lol!**

**Well thank you for the reviews…and guesses to the story line! **

**Read on…**

Severus sat behind the huge table in their bedroom. He wasn't writing anything and he wasn't reading anything. He sat there watching his wife sleep.

Ever since she had fallen pregnant she has sleep twice as many hours than she was awake!

It amazed him; she would sleep for 4 hours be awake for 2 then need to sleep again.

Not that he was really complaining, it meant that he could look at her without being interrupted.

He had nipped down stairs to tell his mother that Hermione was sleeping and that he would come down when they were both ready. About half an hour ago she sent up a tray of food for them. His stomach was telling him he was hungry but he wanted to wait and eat with his sleeping wife.

Severus sighed and turned to look out the window. It was strange to be back in the house he had grown up in. And not a good kind of strange. When he had been down by the forest he thought it might not be so bad. It was good to see his mother again; he wished he could see her more. It was the paintings that had unsettled him. That little brat had almost said too much.

_That little brat is you! _

Sighing again he got to his feet and quietly left the room. There was another room that he wanted to go to. A room that he had been putting off seeing. He walked along the corridor and opens the very last door on the right.

The smell of stale air and musty books hit him hard. The dust flew around before his eyes, making him cough slightly. Sighing once more he stepped into the room.

He remembered as a child walking into this room had been like Christmas to him. Now it just seemed lonely and sad, like it had not seen love in a long time.

Books lined the walls, from floor to ceiling. The only gap being where the window was. A massive great oak table stood in the middle of the room, with matching chair. That was all the room contained.

On the table there were some papers and a pair of glasses. Severus walked slowly round the table and picked up the glasses and held them in his hands.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you came in here."

Severus's head snapped up to see his mother looking at him. The normally bright face now looked old and lonely.

He nodded in reply and put the glasses gently down on the table.

"You miss him still?" she asked.

He nodded again.

"Me too, son, me too." She walked further into the room and stood by the window. He didn't need to stand by it to know the view off by heart. It looked down on to his mothers rose gardens. It faced that way so that his father could watch his mother pot about when he was working. He said it made him feel closer to her.

It was silly, as a child he had thought it a load of rubbish, but now he had a women in his life, a women he was still trying to figure out his feelings for, he understood.

"She's muggle born isn't she?" his mother asked, making him tense up. "I may not be as sane as I use to be but I'm not blind nor deaf."

"I had no choice." He said.

"There is always a choice." Rosemary said in a saddened tone.

Had there been a choice this time? He could have tried harder to find someone else. He could have even not turn up at her house. If he had done that then the curse that they were put under would not have been put on.

It was no good thinking like this! He did what he did and now it was done! And if he was honest with himself he was content, close to happy but not quite there. None the less it was the closest he had been since he was a child.

"Your right but I don't regret mine." He said evenly.

Rosemary spun around to look at her son.

"I married a muggle, your father, and I don't regret it but do you see him here talking to you now!" she snapped.

Severus winced.

"Mum…" he started to say.

"Don't mum me!" she walked right up to her son and poked him in the chest. "You promise me you would not marry a muggle born…a muggle anything!"

"Mum…"

"You have to end it."

At that Severus stood tall. "I will not."

Rosemary glared at her son.

"You will do as I tell you." She whispered in a deadly voice. "I will not have her in my family; I will not have her bring a child into this world."

Severus glared at his mother.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means, I don't care how you do it but you will get rid of that baby she is carrying?"

Severus could not believe this. His mother was treating him like a child. His mother wanted him to get rid of his own child. He knew people thought he was heartless but his on mother thought he could do something like that!

"I will not." He growled back. "I will be there when my baby comes into the world. I will be there when it takes its first steps and I will be there when ever it needs me. I will be there with Hermione whenever she needs me and for as long as she needs me. I will be a good father to my child. It is just a shame that it will never get to know his Grandmother!"

Severus turned to leave the room but found Hermione standing in the door way. Tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Do you mean that?" she whispered.

"I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't meant it!" Severus snapped without really meaning too.

Hermione's chin tilted up and she walked it to the room. She stood by his side and said to his mother.

"I thought you were different but you're just the same as everyone else." With that she took his hand and they left the room to get there stuff.

* * *

Rosemary stood at her husbands study window and watched her child and his wife leave.

He may think that she is a horrible person and his wife may hate her, but she was doing what she thought was right. Did they really think that everybody was going to be happy at the match they made? Happy that they were going to bring a child into the world that was not pure-blooded! Well more fool them.

She had been down that road. Had married a muggle, wanted people to see him the way she did. But they would not and it had slowly killed him. His life was taken from him by her brother.

She was just trying to do the right thing for her child. If that meant making him see what a mistake he was making then so be it.

She watched as Severus wrapped his arms around his young wife and her snuggle closer. He may not know it yet but she had a feeling that he may have fallen in love with her.

It's such a shame…they make such a lovely couple after all.

**Okay that's another chapter done folks! I hope u liked! Well review and let me know what you think. **

**Oh and I will say this again because I just can't stop myself…HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL!**

**HC**


	23. I see or take two

**Hey there all,**

**It has been a while since I have last written, but I hope you are all still about and reading this. I'm not sure when I can next update because I am going away for a couple of days. I might be able to update tomorrow and maybe the next day but other than that I am doomed! Lol!**

**But I will only be gone for about a week at most and then I will be back to write more…promise. **

**Okay well read this chappy and let me know what you think! **

They stood in the middle of the living room. Neither of them letting go of the other. The only move they had made since appearing back at their home was dropping the bags that they had held in their hands.

So things had not turned out the way either of them had expected. She had seemed such a nice woman. How can some one that looked so like Molly not be like her, not even a little bit!

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around her husband.

So they really were all alone in this. They had Dumbledore, sure, but he was not family. Harry and Ron had been like brothers to her, but they did not trust her or have trust in her husband. Well it was their loss. They would not get to know the amazing man before her. They would not get to know how much she loved him.

They have silently asked her to choose between them and her husband. She hated to do it but she has chosen her man.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into her hair.

Hermione pulled back from him slightly and looked up at him. She ran a hand down his face and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"What have you got to be sorry for?" she asked.

He sighed and the hot air blew gently across her face.

"My mother." He turned his head and looked into the empty fire. "I knew that she might have some trouble, but I never guessed that she would do that." He turned back to her and she saw only sorrow in his eyes.

She had to do something to get rid of it, something to show him that she was here for him…no matter what happened.

She straightened up and pulled his head down to hers. Lightly she brushed his lips with hers.

"Enough talk about them." She whispered.

Then applying more pressure, her lips moved teasingly against his. For a moment he did nothing, Hermione was sure that she had done the wrong thing and was about to move away when he grabbed her hips and pulled her against him.

He took charge of the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip, asking to taste her deeper. She didn't even think about not giving him what he wanted. She parted her lips and met his tongue with her own. A sweet battle took pace, tasting one another, breathing the same breath, taking the very essences of each other deep inside them selves.

* * *

Severus couldn't believe it, it was like Christmas and his birthday had all come at once!

He held her closer. She tasted so damn good! His brain short circuited. Anything that made sense to him before made none now.

How can someone that meant nothing to him before now mean so much? How can kissing her and making her feel pleasure seem more important than his next breath?

"Hermione…" he said softly, pulling away from those amazing lips.

Her eyes were closed and her lips were swollen from his kisses. A becoming blush graced her cheek bones. Her eyes opened slowly to look up at him.

"Hermione…" he said again, not totally sure what he wanted to say.

She brought a finger up and ran it over his bottom lip.

"Enough talking, time for some…" she paused and licked her lips. "Action."

He gasped softly and sucked her finger into his mouth. Teasing the tip of it with his tongue.

He watched in fascination as her eyes widened and the blush deepened.

In one swift moment he swept her up into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on tight.

He walked to the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. Taking a step back he looked at the amazing woman before him. Already he could feel himself raring to go, but he held back, this time it was going to be good for the both of them…amazing even.

"Take your top off." He told her softly. Slowly she reached down and pulled her top up and off.

Underneath she wore a red lace bra. Her pale skin matched it perfectly! The cups hugged her swollen breast, the nipples clearly aroused, just waiting for his mouth to take them.

He started to un-button his own robes, working his way through them all, till he was down to his shirt and trousers. His arouse was becoming painful. There was no longer spare room in his trousers to fill. Having her watching him as he undressed was a sexual rush that he had never had before. But he knew it would end now.

Being a death eater and spy had taken a toll on his body. He had scars all over himself. His chest was by far the worse. Although he had a nasty scar that ran up his inner thigh.

The first time he had shown his body to a women after getting some of his scars, she had jumped of the bed and made some excuse and left. If anything like that happened this time he wasn't sure he would be okay afterward.

Closing his eyes he prayed to every god he knew, this was quite a list and took it's time. When he felt the first brush of fingers over the scar on his right shoulder his eyes flew open.

There before him stood Hermione, her eyes wide. Not full of fear and not full of pity. Wide with…Love.

She looked away so quickly he could not be sure, but he would hold onto the thought like a life line.

She followed the scar to where it curved around his right nipple. She stopped teasingly close to the sensitive nub, making him want to gasp.

She moved onto the next scar, which ran from just under his last rib curved left and went down to his belly button. She let her palm rest on the slightly burnt skin on his side.

"Where did they all come from?" she asked softly.

He took a deep breath. He had not scared her off by the way he looked but he might with the explanation.

"No one displease the Dark Lord. This is his way of making sure we stay loyal."

She gave a slight nod and dropped her hand to the scar on his thigh, tracing it with her fingers.

He clenched his hands and prayed once again.

"Are you embarrassed of them?" she asked again softly.

You would think such questions would calm his heated body but it did no such thing.

"Would you not be?" he said stepping back from her. "Look at them." He almost spat. "I mean really looking at them. So you think that these are something to be proud off?"

Slowly her eyes swept over his body, taking in every little mark, burn and scar. No piece of skin left un-checked.

"Would you like to know what I see?" she asked softly.

All he could do was give a little nod of the head.

"I see a man that strayed from the light and paid. I see a man that has seen the error in his ways and is doing everything he can to make up for it. I see a man that I…I have come to care a great deal about. I see the father of my child."

He scanned her face but what he saw was only honesty. She meant everything she said. Nobody in his whole life had ever said anything like that to him. Nobody had ever treated him the way she did.

"Hermione…" he looked down. There was no hiding his need for her. "I'm not sure I can make this last long. But next time will be better."

With that he stepped towards her and quickly helping her get rid of the rest of her clothes.

His hands running over body, finding out what made her moan, what made her sigh and what made her beg for fulfilment.

He slides his hands over her rounded belly and into where she was hot and ready for him. Her hips bucked up of the bed and she cried out softly.

"More."

Letting one finger move deeper inside her, he worked his thumb on her clit, enjoying every little wave that visibly passed through. Loving how wet and needy she was getting the closer she got to exploding.

"Severus." She cried out.

He knew what she wanted and Merlin knows, he wanted it too, but he needed to make her come. He needed to show not just her but himself that he could please her. That even if it was only in the bedroom, he was worthy of her.

Lowering his head he sucked her nipple deep into his mouth, and just like that she blew up underneath him. Her cries flowed out of her and around the room, her hands gripping his shoulders almost painfully.

Looking up at her he saw his own little piece of heaven.

Her mouth wide open and her eyes glowing. Slowly she licked her lips, giving him no choice but to lean down and capture that pink tongue in his mouth. No choice but to taste and tease.

When he felt hot little fingers curl round his even hotter need, he almost bit it.

"Wha…" he started to say.

But she had stopped him buy rubbing his cock against her wet lips. He looked up at her just to check that she was sure. The glowing in her eyes made it more than clear.

Tucking his head into her neck he slipped inside her and hoped that the gods had listened to his prays.

**Please make me happy and review! Love ya all!**

**HC**


	24. To Many faces

**Hey there all, I know it has been such a long time since I have written but I have had things going on. But now I have another chappy for you and I hope you all like. **

**Once again I am very sorry I did not update sooner!**

Hermione woke slowly, taking her time to come through the different layers of sleep. She felt happy and content. A felling that she had not felt for a very long time. It use to be that reading a book would take her away into a world where things were simple, but suddenly her life had become to big and it was near to impossible to get away from it. But now here she lay, basking in that very feeling.

It took a few minutes for Hermione to realise that she was in the bed alone. Lifting her head she looked at the ruffled sheets and then at the chair that normally held Severus robes. It was bare.

Sitting up, something that had become harder due to her growing belly, she found some clothes.

Once dressed she quickly went into the main room. The sofas were empty, the coffee table was bare, in fact it looked like nothing had been moved.

So where was he?

She padded in bare feet over to the study, a bad feeling settling in her gut. Just before she opened the door she heard talking. Putting her ear to the door she recognised both voices.

"You have fallen for her haven't you!" Draco Malfoy spat.

"What I have done and what I have not has nothing to do with you, boy." Severus snapped back.

"If I am a boy to you then she must be just a girl! Is that what you call her when you fuck her!"

The sound of something hitting the table hard came through the door.

"I will not tell you again. Watch your tongue." Severus hissed.

"It is not me that seems to have lost his way. Why do you treat her so well?" Malfoy demanded.

Pacing footsteps was the only sound that gave away movement in the room.

"She is carrying my child."

Hermione stifled her gasp. They were talking about her. It was obvious but she wanted to believe that they had been talking about something else. Her recently satisfied body didn't want to believe, didn't want to hear anymore. But her feet would not move.

"So when it pops out you will through her away with the trash?"

A groan was Severus's reply.

"I have a better idea. How about you give her to me. I have some…revenge to deal to her." Malfoy said.

Hermione felt her stomach roll. She was going to be sick. All the things that the young Malfoy might want to do with her swam in her head.

"I will do nothing of the sorts. You think that Dumbledore would let me just give my _wife_ to you!"

There was silence, neither man spoke and Hermione did her best not to up chuck all over the floor. What happened? Where was the man from last night? What happened to the man that held her in his arms as she slept? Who was this monster?

"_Dammit!_" Severus growled.

"What?" Draco Malfoy asked. "What is it?"

"someone is coming through the floo. You need to go. Now!"

Hermione ran to sit on the sofa in front of the fire. She needed to get out of here. She needed to get out of here now! Her stomach calmed slightly at the through of getting away from the man that had so many faces it was hard to know which one was real.

The flames changed colour and the burrow could be seen.

"Hermione, if I come in are you going to curse me?" a worried Ron asked.

Hermione could have wept, who knew she would be so happy to hear his voice. Without even thinking, she stood up and ran through the fire and into the burrow.

Looking around she saw not just Ron but Harry too.

"Oh Merlin." She cried before running into Ron's arms.

"Hermione…Hermione." Snape shouted from the main room back through the fire.

"No!" Hermione cried, holding on to Ron tighter.

"End it Harry." Ron said.

Snape's Head came through the fire before Harry could even get near the fireplace.

"What have you done to my wife Mr Weasley?" the older man asked.

"He hasn't done anything, you have." Harry growled. "And when we find out what, you will be a dead man."

Snape looked from Harry to Ron then rested on the crying form of his wife.

"I have done nothing. I have no idea why she is crying." Snape said.

Courage filled Hermione's body. How dare he say he had done nothing! He had made her feel cheap, he was not working for the light at all, and he was going to give her to Draco Malfoy!

Pulling away from Ron, Hermione walked over to the fire and looked Snape straight in the eye.

"You lying Bastard." And with that she punched him in the face.

He fell back and Hermione took that moment to end the floo.

"Hermione?" Ron said, touching her elbow.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

Ron pulled his hand back quickly.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

The pregnant woman turned around slowly to face both men. She looked them over carefully, and then took a deep breath.

"I want you to explain to me _Ron_..." she spat his name. "…why I am married to that slime ball."

Ron blushed and looked at his shuffling feet.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him with narrowed eyes. Then she smiled slightly.

"I am pleased to see you had nothing to do with this Harry. But would you be able to make me a drink. My throat is bone dry."

Harry nodded and went to fill a glass and brought it back to the table. Hermione sat and sighed. She took a big drink and sighed again.

"Ron, I will ask you one more time…Why am I married to that slime ball?"

Ron slumped back against the wall and closed his eyes. Sweat poured off of his red face, his hands were fiddling with a lose thread on his jumper.

"I…" he started to say then stopped.

The silence grew.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Harry asked, looking more than a little confused.

"Ask Ron?" Hermione said as calmly as she could. It had come to her in a moment of clarity. No that wasn't right. Deep inside herself she had known since Severus and she had gone to see her parents. But she had not wanted to admit it to herself. But after this morning her mind seemed to have decided that it was time for her to deal with everything once and for all.

"Ron?" Harry said.

"I was a meant to be the one that saw you first not _Snape._" Ron mumbled.

There was another silence, Hermione stared into her glass. So it was true, she knew it was but now it…really was…true.

"What are you saying mate?" Harry asked.

"I was the one that put that spell on her. I thought that I would be the first to see her, I thought that I would be the one that married her." He brought his head up and looked up at Hermione and pointed at her belly. "That was a meant to be my baby not _his_."

Snape paced in the main room, walking around and around the sofa. He had been to see Dumbledore and the older man had told him to wait until his wife comes back by herself.

What had she over heard? What did she think of him now? What had he done!

The sound of a door closing brought his feet to a stop. Looking over to the door he saw a tired Hermione walk into the room. She didn't even look at him but instead walked to her room. Not his but hers.

"Hermione." He said in a husky voice.

She stopped and stood still. She didn't even turn around, then said in a weak voice.

"Your child kicked for the first time on the way back here. It's a shame you will never feel that."

With that she carried on and closed the door on him.

A lump grew in Severus throat.

**Well there we go people. Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading and if you have time, it would be amazing if you reviewed!**

**HC**


	25. You might want to sit down

**Hey there all!**

**Okay so wow did I get a review and a half today! I mean ouch! I'm laying here bleeding…anybody wanna lend me a hand and help save me!**

**Right, my writing my not be the best in the world and I may not always keep to my original plans, but I have readers that enjoy this story…right?**

**And people of this community do care about what is put up on this site! We all do, and as a community we should stand together and be proud of each other, should help each other out. We should criticise but should never be mean or nasty, nor should we make people feel about an inch tall because there is just no need for it. There is enough shit in the world that we don't have to bring it into the one place that we can share and be a part of in peace.**

**takes deep breath**

**Okay I feel a little better, if you feel the same then let me know. Would love to hear all of your stories on the matter. And review if you like this story and want me to continue, because if people don't then I don't really see the point of carrying on.**

**Read on if ya want. **

Hermione lay on the bed, her hand rubbing over her pregnant belly. Her eyes stared at the ceiling but it was clear that that was not what she was looking at.

Severus stood in the door way. He had knocked three times and she had not answered. Worry had caused him to open the door and looking in on her. She had not come out for breakfast and she must eat, if not for herself then at least for the baby.

"What do you want Snape?" her voice startled him.

The fact that she had used Snape and not Severus hurt but he said nothing.

"You haven't come out for anything to eat."

Silence.

"You need to eat."

She nodded but still said nothing. He took another step into the room. When she didn't stop him he walked right up to the bed and looked down on her.

She looked tired, her hair was spread out over the pillow and her eyes looked red. He wanted to say something, something that would make her see that he just wanted to help.

"Hermione…"he started to say but she cut him off.

"Don't saying anything. I have something to say." He nodded and let her carry on. She took a deep breath and started again. "I was foolish yesterday. I…I"

She stuttered and stopped. He looked at her, wanting to help but knowing that what ever it was she had to say it herself.

"I heard you talking with Draco Malfoy."

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off again.

"Don't say anything, let me finish." At his sigh she went on. "I was stupid because I forgot that you have to live a lie. You are Severus Snape, the bat of the dungeon, the spy."

She struggled to sit up. He helped her and was pleased to see that she did not push him away.

"I see now that you were trying to be the Death Eater that he knows you as."

Snape gave a cruel smirk in agreement.

"I reacted the way I did because I don't know you as that man. I know you as the man that fathered my child. I know you as the man that held me in his arms, the man that could talk to me when I could not hear." She paused and took a deep breath. "It scared me to see how easily you had slipped from one man to the other. It hurt because I was only in the other room, the room that we had…" her voice gave out; she cleared her throat and started again. "The room that we had made love in. The room that I conceived you're child in. I would love to blame it all on my hormones but I can't, I think I am starting to care a…lot about you and that scares me."

She fiddled nervously with the sheet.

"You should sit down for the next bit."

What was she going to say next! Was she going to say that she didn't want to be with him! He wasn't sure he could take that!

"I know who put the spell on us…Me." she looked like she was about to cry.

How could she know and he did not?

"Who?" he said, ready to kill whoever it was.

"Ron…I think I knew from that moment when he said 'that was supposed to be me'. I hid it from myself though. But I faced it last night I think it is only right that you know too. I…" she was going to say something more when Severus jumped to his feet and left the room.

He could hear Hermione struggle out of bed and then walk into the main room.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"I am going to kill that little…well what ever I say isn't going to be good for you're ears." He said chucking floo powder on the fire and asking for the burrow.

Hermione snorted at that.

"Like I haven't heard you say them all before." She chuckled.

Snape stopped in shock and turned around to look at his wife.

"What?" she said in defence. "It's true."

He just growled and stepped through the fire, his wife following close behind.

"WEASLEY!" he shouted. "WEALSEY GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME AND CURSE!"

A sleepy looking Harry came into the room. He almost smiled at the have crazed Snape.

"You told him then." Harry said to Hermione, and then walked to get a glass of water. "You want one?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head and grabbed on to Snape's arm.

"Come on, this is silly. You don't really want to do anything when you are this…mad." She said weakly.

"You are sadly mistaken, Hermione." Harry raised his eye brows at hearing Snape call Hermione…well…Hermione. "There are many things I want to do when I am mad! Killing that dunderhead is one of them…" he stopped his rant when a scared Ron walked into the kitchen.

Before anybody could do anything to stop him, Snape was across the room and had Ron up against the wall. Harry and Hermione both started to try and get him off of the red head, but the older man was strong.

"Have you any idea what you did? Well do you?" Snape barked.

The red head shook his head.

"Do you have any idea of the pain that Hermione went through every time I left the room? Do you realise that you have changed our lives forever."

Once again all the blue faced Ron could do was shake his head.

"Get off of him!" Harry shouted.

But Snape just gripped him tighter.

"If you loved her so much why did you not just ask her to marry you?"

Ron tried to say something but couldn't, Snape loosened his grip a little.

"She would have said no." he gasped.

"So you loved her so much that instead of letting her be with whom she wanted you were going to bind her to you."

Ron let his head hang low and nodded.

Growling Snape let go of the red head like he was a piece of filth. The younger man looked up at Hermione and gasped. Frowning Harry turned to look at Hermione and let his mouth fall open.

Annoyed Snape turned to look at his wife. What the hell was wrong?

Cursing he took of his outer robe and quickly put it around his wife.

"What are you doing?" she snapped at him. "They have seen me in my night dress before."

She tried to take the robe of again.

"Not when it's see through." He snapped in her ear.

Hermione froze and turned bright red. Grabbing the edges of the robe she hugged it around herself tightly. She looked up at her two friends who were still staring at her.

"You two are sick!" she spat. She then turned back to Snape and said. "Severus can we please go home?"

Pride swelled up in his chest. He would take her home. To their home. She was his and there was no way that he was going to let her get away from him.

**Well there we go another chappy. Did you like it? Let me know. Oh and I meant what I said at the top.**

**Thanks**

**HC**


	26. Frozen

**Hey there all. After much thought I have decided to carry on with this show! (Story.) Well really it didn't take much thought. I have been talking to the person that sent the flame and we have reached a kind of truce. **

**By the way, I would like to thank everyone that sent her an email. I mean wow! Thank you my lovely readers! You are all amazing. Not to mention the fountain of reviews I got. **

**How could I let you all down? **

**So I have gone on and this is the next chappy…enjoy!**

Snape stood in the middle of the main room of there home. Hermione in his arms, where she is meant to be.

"How much could you see?" she whispered.

Snape held her tighter and relived those few seconds of his life. She stood in the middle of the burrow kitchen, the huge window behind her, and the morning sun shinning through her white night dress. His mouth went dry and he prayed that she could not feel his reaction to it.

"It was not that…clear." He said in a husky voice.

Hermione shivered.

"Could you just see the outline of my body or could you see…more?" she asked.

He licked his lips and thought back again to the angel in the kitchen.

"You had only been able to see the outline."

Hermione sighed and whispered 'thank Merlin.'

"But…" Snape continued. "Your body has…changed…since you have become pregnant. You have more…curves."

Hermione's whole body tensed in his arms. She flew out of arms and spun around to look at him.

"So what you're saying is I'm fat!" she wailed.

He took a step closer to her and held her hands.

"No that's not what I am saying. What I am trying to say is that you have filled out. Your body has an amazing shape that it didn't have before. Not that you didn't look good before, but now…"

He stopped when he noticed Hermione was laughing. She had be mad a second ago, what could be so funny? He frowned.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" he asked calmly

Hermione gave a very un-lady like snort then tried to explain.

"You just looked so…cute…when you were fumbling for words." She smiled as if that would make it all better.

He let go of her hands and stepped back. She quickly moved closer to him again and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Now don't go getting grumpy with me Severus. It was funny, you get to tease me, and I felt it was my turn."

They were silent for a moment. Snape had to admit she was right, he did tease her a lot. And all was fair in love and war. He wrapped his arms around her too.

"You looked amazing standing in that kitchen though."

* * *

Hermione chuckled and looked up at her husband, he really was a wonder. Who would have known that a man, whose nickname was 'the dungeon bat', could turn out to be so amazing! Who would have known that that same man could turn her knees weak and make her want to eat him whole…unless that was the pregnancy? That very thought brought another smile to her face.

"Do tell me Severus, did the sight of you're wife in a see through night dress turn you on?" she asked, moving closer to him. She could feel that it clearly had.

"Unfair move woman." he said in a husky voice, his arms going tighter around her.

Hermione chuckled again, loving the feeling of pure happiness swamping her body and her heart. There was no point lying to herself anymore, she loved this man. This…wonder of the world.

She tilted her head back to look up at him. Could he see the love for him shinning in her eyes? Could she see maybe a little of that given back to her in his?

She went on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips. He growled deep in his throat and pulled her closer to him. There lips coming together in such a sweet battle. Tasting, teasing…loving one another.

Hermione could get use to this. Get use to having her husband hold her and treat her like she was the only woman on the earth for him. Get use to carrying their little miracle in her.

She nipped his bottom lip when she knew that something was wrong. He wasn't kissing her back anymore.

She pulled back to look up at him. His mouth was still open from their kiss, his lips still wet. But his eyes were full of panic, his body not moving an inch.

"Severus?" she asked in a whisper, fear crawling up her spine.

His eyes moved to look at her. He seemed to be trying to tell her something with his eyes, but it was no good. She pushed him but he still remained unmoving.

"Severus?" She whined again, hoping that he would move and tell her it was a joke.

"I'm afraid he can not answer you at the moment Miss granger."

Hermione spun on the spot and nearly screamed when she caught sight of the stranger in the corner. She couldn't make out what he looked like because he stood in the dark. But he had an oily voice, a voice that made her feel sick.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she stood in front of the statue Snape.

"That does not matter at the moment. What matters is that I get you to my ma'am." He took a step closer to him and was shocked to find a man in a butler suit. Did wizards still have butlers!

"You are in my home; I think I have the right to know who you are." She said as calmly as she could.

"You are wrong Miss Granger; I am in Professor Snape's rooms, not yours."

Hermione shivered, this man was not going to play fair.

"My name has not been Miss Granger for a while it's is Mrs Snape and I am in _our_ home." She spat out the last few words, not quite able to hold back her temper.

The man growled and moved across the room in a flash. He was standing in front of her, so close that she moved back bumped into her frozen husband.

"What have you done to my husband?" She asked quietly.

"He is not anything to do with you." The stranger spat. "I would never hurt him; the ma'am would not be pleased. He will be fine by tomorrow, by which time it will be to late."

He turned away from her to look at the frozen wizard. He looked him straight in the eyes.

"I would never hurt you sir, but this must be done. She is a Mudblood and the children she bares will be too strong."

Children? What did he mean Children!

"You don't know what you are talking about." She pushed him away, a stupid move she realised the moment she did it.

"I know more than you." He spat. Murmuring a spell and catching the falling form of Hermione.

She felt like her whole body had no bones in it. She couldn't hold herself up any more, she couldn't talk. What has he done!

"You like that, Miss Granger; it is a spell I have come up with by myself. I am rather proud of it I must say."

The stranger walked over to the fire and threw in some floo powder.

"Wow, I like her better like this, much less talking." He was about to step into the green flames when he turned back to look at the frozen Snape. "I am sorry sir, but it had to be done."

With that he was gone.

Inside Hermione screamed, screamed for her love.

**Okay, please review and let me know what you think!**

**Love ya all,**

**HC**


	27. It's my baby!

**Here we go people. Another chappy from me to you! **

**Thank you for all the reviews! They were amazing! And they make me smile. I am sorry that I have not replied to any of them like I normally would but I have been really short for time. Plus I have been working on my other story… 'Clubbing'. Which, if you get a chance, you should check out. I would really love to know what you think of it.**

**Okay let's see how Snape and Hermione are getting along shall we…**

Hermione had no idea how long she had lain here, but she knew it had been a long time. It felt like years but in truth it was most likely just a couple of hours. She could feel her baby move about inside her in distress.

Hermione was laid out on a cold slab of concrete. Her hands and feet were tied to each one of the corners and her back was so cold. After the first half hour she had figured out that no matter how much you struggle you could not break the bonds. Then the next half hour she had come to realise that they must have put some kind of spell on the room, she could not use wand less magic. All there was to do was wait. But what she was waiting for she was not exactly sure.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Snape common room, Severus still stood like a lifeless statue. Staring at the wall and trying over and over again to call his wand. He moved his eyes to look at his hand. And willed it to move, to do anything, but it just stayed still like the rest of him. Would someone come to his rooms? Did anybody have a reason to come to his rooms?

The answer to that question rang out as a hollow no. the only people that would come to his rooms where people that Hermione knew and since she had been married to him she had seen none of her friends. So that idea was out before it had even started. That left him with nothing else then. He would just stand here like a statue while his wife was away getting god knows what done to her.

That very thought had anger burning strongly through his veins. He had to do _something_!

* * *

Who would have known that being held against your will was so boring! You would think they would come and attack her or something. Then maybe this mind numbing boredom was part of there plan. Ware her down until she begs for something to happen. It was not the most evil plan she could think of. But at the moment she didn't really care. Every second they wasted was another second that she and her baby were still alive.

What had that man meant by babies? It was almost like he was saying she was going to have twins. But that wasn't possible…her family had no past of twins. Did Severus? She cursed herself for having not asked things like this before. Maybe he hadn't meant she was carrying two children now. Maybe he had meant all the children that she would have with Severus, as in she would have more with the man. That thought became a beaming light in the dark. She would hold on to it and would not let it burn out.

* * *

If Snape had been able to move he would have been pacing and swearing all the way into hell itself. Not that wasn't right, if he could move he wouldn't have time to do that, he would be away saving his wife. Dammit! Why does everything good always have to be taken away from him. His father had been taken away from him as a little boy. And now he would lose his wife. The woman he loved with all his heart, something he thought he would never be able to do. The woman that he could not see himself living without.

A knock on the door snapped his mind back to the matter at hand. He wanted to shout for them to come in, but all he could mange was a whole load of mumbling that made very little sense, and that probably would not be heard through the thick door. But luck seemed to be on his side this time. The door opened and in walked Dumbledore.

"Severus, your wards are not up and I wanted to talk to you about…" the older wizard stood still. "Severus my boy, are you okay!"

* * *

The door to the cold dark room flew open, dragging Hermione away from listing all the ingredients in a sleeping potion. She had already been through this potion and many others but had been forced to go through them again just to stay awake.

Turning her head as much as she could she saw an older woman standing in the door way. She wore a ghastly green dress that looked like it belonged back in Sherlock Homes' times. Not that she would know who he was. Her hair was brown with streaks of grey and was held back in a tight bun.

Dread burned in the pit of Hermione's stomach, making the baby move.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting, but these things must be planed. Do you not agree mudblood?" the crackly voice asked.

"I think these things should never be done in the first place, that way no planning would need to be done." Being a smart ass back to her was not really a good plan but it had come out before Hermione could stop it.

The woman walked over to her and ran her finger down Hermione's cheek, making her flinch and pull at the bonds.

"You have Gryffindor bravery I see. It would be a good trait on a pureblood but a weak one on you." She then moved her hand down and rested it on Hermione's bump.

"Get your hands off of me." she snarled.

The woman just kept rubbing her hand over her swollen belly.

"I had so wanted what I saw to not be true. It looks like fate was against me this time. But I have ways of dealing with fate. This child will not be brought up by you."

That one sentence held to much information for Hermione's brain to handle. Does this woman have visions or something like that? So there is only on child inside her. Ways of dealing with fate? Now why did that make her feel very afraid?

"I shall tell you what I am going to do. Not because I feel that I should tell anything to a mudblood like you, but because I owe it to Severus." She took a deep breath and let go of Hermione, walked to the end of the concrete slab and looked up at her. "I am going to remove the baby that is growing inside of you and place it inside of me. I will raise it right. I will bring it into this world and it shall be mine. I will make him proud and he will see the error of his ways and come back to me."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

The woman walked quickly up form the end of the slab and slapped Hermione. It was so hard that Hermione was sure her face would never be the same again.

"I said I would tell you. I never said you could speak." She then spat on her. The warm glob landing on her face. Her fingers twitched to wipe it off.

"I would love to cast a favourite spell of mine on you, but I dare not harm the child…my child." The stranger said.

It would earn her another slap but she said it anyway.

"_My_ child!" Hermione said with all love she felt for her little one.

The woman merely chuckled and hit her once more.

"It has taken me a while to figure out how to do this without magic. I have read a number of books. I now am sure I know how to take my baby out of you. Then I can use magic again, and place that little life inside Me." the woman pulled a knife out of her pocket and held it up.

Fear swan through Hermione. She was going to take my baby; she was going to take my baby… my baby!

The woman lowered the blade and cut one of Hermione's wrists and then leans over and cut the other. Hermione cried out in pain. What the hell was she doing now!

"I do not want to cut your belly open and be covered in blood. So I shall drain some of it away. I know how long it will take for the baby to survive with out you're help. It is in those weak moments and only those, that I can move it to myself."

Hermione felt pain radiate up her arms and her head start to spin. This was not good; in fact…this was very, very bad!

"Severus…" she muttered. "Help me."

* * *

Severus knocked harder on the door. Where the hell was she…where the hell are the elves! Giving up on anybody answering the door, he unlocked it with his wand and stormed up to her room. Pushing open the door he found her sitting on the edge of her bed staring into space. He stormed over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Where is she!" he shouted at her. "Where is my wife!"

The woman looked back at him with empty eyes.

"She took her. She wants the child." The woman said her voice devoid of feeling. "I think it's a wise move."

Severus stood up and glared down at her.

"Dammit, Mother. I am you're son; she is your daughter in law. And whether you like it or not I love her and she is going to have that baby."

Turing around, he stormed out of her room and her house. Never to return again. But he did not have time to think about that, he had a love to save.

**There we go, please let me know what you think.**

**HC**


End file.
